


Destined to love

by Jaxie



Category: ATEEZ, GOT7, Monsta X, TXT - Fandom, bts
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, mature - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxie/pseuds/Jaxie
Summary: ***5-12-20.  This work is NOT completed.  I have no idea why it's marked that way and I cannot find a way to take that tag off.  Please, enjoy reading my story!***Jungkook is unhappy being the Alpha heir to his family.  His parents expect him to get a lovely mate, have a nice royal family and continue their family line and lead the pack to even more greatness.Taehyung is an Omega.  A rare male one.  They are treated well in their pack as they are rare and typically have strong offspring.  Taehyung doesn't care.  He wants to help his older brothers run their pack well and isn't interested in the whole mate/family thing.  His parents just want to find a nice strong mate to protect him and treat him as well as he deserves.What happens when 2 people that have no interest in mates and raising a family meet because of their parents forcing them
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship, Yoonmin - Relationship, taekook - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 140





	1. warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some stuff to remember

## Warnings

This story will contain Mature content. It's possible it could include the following (list not decided on yet, will update as story progresses)

Abuse

Rape

Controlling issues

Mpreg

Mafia

character death

Gay smut

This is a male & male relationship story

All the contents of this story are made up from my mind.

They are not to be thought of as real life.

Characters will not be as they are in real life, they are made up for this story

so please, don't pop off about "OMG, "x" would never do that.

If you do not like how the story is progressing , please just move on with life and do not abuse me or anyone who happens to be reading.

Please don't be mean to others in the comments.

**_DO NOT SPOIL STORY LINES IN THE COMMENTS_** . IF you happen to read this more than once, or go ahead and come back to a part, **_DO NOT WRITE SPOILERS_**. Let people experience the story on their own.

I am open to ideas, please DM me these things and not jack up the comment sections with it. I love to hear ideas and feedback.

I hope you enjoy my story!!





	2. Let's meet the cast  (lunar pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lunar pack members

## Let's meet the cast of this story (Lunar pack)

Kim Namjoon 40

Alpha (True blood) 

Alpha of the Lunar pack.

Mate : Kim Seokjin

Sons : Daehyun, Baekhyun, Taehyung

Protective and caring, super smart. Well loved alpha. Brought his pack back from poverty with his brilliant mind and caring ways. 

Kim Seokjin 39

Omega (Pure Blood) 

Luna of the Lunar Pack

Kim Namjoons mate and "mother" to his 3 beautiful sons.

He takes full credit for his son's beauty. Caring and motherly. He is loved by the whole pack for his attention to them , care for them and fairness when dealing with issues.

Kim Daehyun 21

Alpha, true blood

Oldest son of Namjoon and Seokjin. Has his own plans for pack expansion. 

Mate : Yongguk (Eclipse pack)

Very protective of his omega brothers. He and Yongguk strive to make sure Omega's are treated like treasures in both pack. 

Kim Baekhyun 19

Omega, True Blood

2nd son of Namjoon and Seokjin.

Smart, caring and a bundle of happiness. Goofy and charming, makes friends with everyone.

Frequently works with Daehyun making pack legislation to protect omega's , male and female. Believes the ranks should be treated equally with respect.

Mate : Unknown at this time

Kim Taehyung 17

Omega, True Blood

Mate :Unknown. Has no desire to be mated or have a family. 

Jimin's best friend and soulmate. The 2 are inseparable.

Charming and caring, adorable AF , but super stubborn. He will not tolerate Alpha's trying to flirt with him. Hopes to help Daehyun run the pack instead of being expected to be a mate and parent.

Park Jimin 19

Beta . Training to be Daehyungs pack beta. Currently in charge of protection training. 

Mate : Unknown

Taehyungs best friend, soulmate, confidant

A charming flirty type, but also very serious about his pack and family. Very protective of them . Known to be very fair dealing with problems in the pack. The Warriors in charge of protecting the pack respect and admire him and work hard to impress him.








	3. Let's meet the  Cast Solar Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now it's time to meet Pack #2 The Solar Pack

GongYoo 41

Alpha Pure Blood

Alpha of Solar Pack

Fair and compassionate. Works hard to make all pack members feel safe and secure in the packgrounds. Wants to protect them better from the Rogues. 

Mate : Joongki.

Sons : Yoongi , Woozi, Jungkook (heir)

Joongki 40

Omega True Blood

Luna of Solar Pack

Mate : Gongyoo

Sons: Yoongi, Woozi, Jungkook (heir)

A loved Luna. Known to always listen to any pack member, regardless of ranking or job or position in the pack. Loves to spend time teaching the pups of the pack. Believes omega's and beta's are equal to Alpha's just with different jobs based on talents and strengths and strives to bring this fairness to all packs. Well respected in the regions Pack Counsel

Jungkook 18

Alpha, Rare True Pure Blood (the strongest of Alpha's)

Mate: Unknown. (not wanted, Jungkook has no desire to be mated and tied down.

Stubborn, rebellious, smart. He loves training to be the protector of his beloved pack and wants nothing more than to be the best Pack Alpha he can be when it's time. Does not believe in all that "destined soulmate" and "mate" stuff. He has a pack to protect and doesn't want a mate to take his attention from that, or make him weak. He is the youngest of the brothers but due to his Rare Rank he is the Heir.

Yoongi 21

Alpha True Blood

Mate : Unknown

Twin Brother : Woozi

Silent, thoughtful, very clever. He is training to be Jungkooks 2nd in command. He has been placed in charge of training the protectors of the pack. Thought by many to be antisocial, but is supremely caring of those he loves and is actually very funny. Known to fight for what is right and for the underdog

Woozi 21

Omega Pure Blood

Mate :Unknown

Charming, silly, a happy virus. The complete opposite of his slightly older twin Yoongi at a glance. Get to know them and they are more similar than you think. 

Hoseok (Hobi) 22

Alpha. 

Mate :Unknown

Was found as a young infant abandoned just outside the pack gates. As he grew Joongki realized how clever he is and had his training changed over to pack politics. He is extremely charming and uses that talent to win over other packs members to seeing things his packs way, all in the effort to make all the packs as a whole entity stronger and supportive of each other. Therefore he goes to pack counsel meetings with the Alpha and Luna, sometimes in their place. Officially the Pack Representative. He helps to guide Jungkook to do things within the laws of the packs. 

An actual Happy Virus.

Literal Sunshine


	4. Meet more cast.  (Monsta X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now for another pack

Publish Changes Cancel 

## More of the Cast (monsta x pack)

This pack is one of the leading packs of the Region. They are known to have the best warriors and other packs often make trade deals to have their best trained under this pack. 

Shownu 40

Alpha, True Blood

Pack leader Alpha

Mate : Kihyun

Sons : Jooheon, I.M

Known to be one of the best Fighters in the regional packs. A fair leader who doesn't typically make on the spot decisions, instead taking the time to discuss with members how something will affect the pack as a whole and the other local packs. 

Kihyun 39

Omega, Pure Blood

Luna of the Monsta X pack

Mate : Shownu

Sons : Jooheon, I.M.

Known to be caring yet stubborn. Fierce when it comes to protecting his pack. DO NOT mess with his pack. Regional pack meetings enjoy when he sings for them due to his outstanding vocal range and ability. Loving, silly, charming , but also a fierce lil hamster

Jooheon 20

Alpha, True blood

Mate : Unknown

Heir to the Monsta X pack

One of the fiercest warriors in the region. Known to be extremely smart. Willing to listen instead of acting rashly ( a pack quality). Fair and reasonable, but will do what needs to be done. 

I.M 17

Beta 

Mate :unknown

Training under Wonho to be Jooheons right hand.

Appears quiet and withdrawn but it's a front. He is a people watcher. He reads body language while also listening to their words. Very fair in his decision making. Patient while helping to train the warriors. Trusts his older brother implicitly. Really enjoys being the Maknae of the packs leaders

Wonho 40

Alpha, Old Blood (means a strong bloodline dating back to the origins of werewolves. Often has some magical skills or exceptional strength)

Warrior and Defence leader for the pack

Mate :Hyungwon

Children : Minhyuk, Dayhun

Shownu's right hand. In charge of defense and defense training for the pack. Known to be a pacifist but also one of the best fighters when pressed. 

Hyungwon 38

Omega , Old Blood

Mate : Wonho

Children : Minhyuk, Dahyun

An outstanding beauty. Known to be quiet in social gatherings but always knows exactly what's going on when asked. He prefers to watch peoples body language while discussions are going on to make decisions. An avid supporter of rank equality while also supporting ranks having certain typical positions in the pack. He believes alpha's are the protectors, Beta's are the "politicians" and should also help both omega's and alpha's run the pack, and omegas are better at making the packs happy, providing love and nurturing, raising and teaching the younger pups pack ways. 

Minhyuk 20

Beta Old Blood

Mate :unknown

Loud, charming, affable. Loves people and makes friends easily. Because of this he attends pack meetings with Shownu to train to be the pack ambassador. Very good with the political side of things. 

Dahyun 18

Omega, Old Blood

Mate : unknown

She is a caring soul, very motherly. Works with the youngest pups of the pack. Has talked her parents into getting an orphanage set up for orphaned, abandoned pups for ALL the packs to use. The thought of anyone not having a loving home breaks her heart. Doesn't care about ranks, but is concerned with the happiness and well being of everyone. 


	5. About the Cast, and some rules

## More about the cast and some rules.

There will be more Packs and characters in this story

I will be introducing them later as they enter the story. 

I just feel like too many pages of just people introductions is boring.

also a couple of notes

1) Ships might be different from what you are used to/ like/ want/ or expect.   
That's because this is MY BOOK. I am writing it. Something being different doesn't make it wrong/bad.   
DO NOT DM ME OR COMMENT IN THE STORY BITCHING ABOUT YOUR SHIP NOT BEING THE ONE IN THE STORY.   
DO NOT DM ME OR COMMENT IN THE STORY ABOUT DEMANDING I CHANGE A SHIP BECAUSE IT DOESN'T GO ALONG WITH YOUR PARTICULAR LIKINGS.

Yes, this happened. I actually had to report a girl for spamming my inbox with a litany of name calling, slut shaming (yea, go figure that one out) and general toxicity because SHE didn't like my Hyungwon pairing or his Omega status. in the space of 1 day, 61 messages. 

2) ages are changed to make the story work. Can't have 20 year old children if you are 28.   
It's a story, a Fictional story. Please accept this story is not reality and that therefore there are differences. Not only in age, but in other ways too, maybe personality, love interests, actions. whatever. 

3) Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES will i tolerate spoilers. As the story progresses, sometimes people go back and read chapters to remember what was going on. We all read many stories, it's just a thing. If/when you do this, please do not go into the comments and write spoilers on future events, thereby ruining the story plot points for NEW readers. It's not fair to those who are reading it first read. Saying "oh they don't have to read comments" is not an excuse. Reading comments is fun, we all do it, we all love it. 

4) Be nice to each other ok?  
I don't think I need to explain this. Just play nice in the comments. 





	6. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook , Yoongi and Woozi get told how things are going to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega parents are frequently referred to as Mother in this world.  
> No disrespect is meant.  
> Omega's carry children in their bodies then give birth (by c-section) therefore they are given the honored title of mother in most packs, to avoid confusion of calling both parents dad.

## The decision

Jungkook is angry. So very angry.

He just sits there glaring at his parents.   
His parents that are sitting there as if they haven't just sentenced their son to death.  
He opts for being a baby instead of arguing outright, he knows his dad always wins arguments with that quick mind of his.  
He looks up with his big doe eyes all shiney and pleading "Mom, Please. I am only just turned 18. I want to dedicate myself to my pack before being tied down. Please mommy..."  
Joongki looks at his baby. He wants to give in to those sad eyes his beloved youngest son is giving him.   
He sighs. "I am sorry kookie. Your dad is right. We need this alliance with the Lunar Pack. This is how you serve your pack best, my son."

With that said, he puts his hand on his mates. Gongyoo instinctively links their fingers and smiles at his mate.   
"Jungkook. You are my heir. You knew this was coming. As the heir , YOU must mate, providing your pack a proper Luna. One who has both the bloodline and the ability to give your strong, healthy pups to carry on the line and take our places as we become too old to do it. This is how you make your legacy, your mark on the pack last. I won't hand the Alpha throne to you until you step up and do your duty. I am sorry you don't like it, but I promise you that if you give it a chance you will."  
Jungkook can't take it. He shouts " I DON'T WANT A MATE. I DON'T WANT A FAMILY. " "I am the youngest, Have Yoongi or Woozi meet Lunar's fancy blooded Omega. I am not interested. "

Joongki snaps his fingers, shutting jungkook into submission.   
"Jungkook, that is enough."  
Jungkook is shaken. His mom rarely uses his full name. He knows he just lost this battle. He opts to listen and later find a way out.  
Jin speaks softly. "That will be enough. You are your father's heir to the Alpha Throne of Solar Pack. You know you are special. There hasn't been an Alpha like you in almost 70 years. Yoongi and Woozi will do their parts as we ask, I need you to do this for me. I want so bad to make our pack stronger for you to take over."  
  


He looks down at his lap , picking at imaginary lint "I would love to have grandpups with your beauty and strength too. Would you deny your mother this?"  
Joongki knew that was a low blow, but he knows this headstrong pup of his.   
Jungkook was steaming angry, but hearing those words from his mom broke him. He walked over and hugged him. "I am sorry mommy. I will do my duty, but I cannot promise to like the omega or to love him. I cannot promise to like the situation but I will do my duty and meet him as you ask. But mom, if we don't get along can we consider other options for unification of the 2 packs?"

  
Gongyoo speaks up. "Jungkook, I am proud of you right now. That is a very mature, alpha way of thinking. I appreciate your participation. I will grant the request. I have however seen this omega, I doubt you will be immune to his charms. He is exceptional, hence why we have chosen him as your possible Luna. "  
"As you wish father. I will meet him at the party and see what happens. Please , just promise not to attach me permanently to someone I can't get along with. ?"  
Gongyoo thinks for a moment. "I will honor that request son. What happens if he turns out to be your mate? Or if someone else is your mate and you meet him/her there? I expect you to adhere to the rules and abide by the mate law and immediately notify myself or your mother and do your duty to your mate and your pack. "

  
"You know I don't believe in all that destined mate stuff Dad. " Jungkook huffs.  
Gongyoo snickers to himself "Yes yes dear. Because your mom and I weren't destined to be mates and have a wonderful relationship and family right?"

Behind Jungkook, his brothers, the twins Yoongi and Woozi smile at each other. They love Kookie dearly, but seeing him be brought off that arrogant pedestal by their mom is a glorious sight.  
Jungkook is at a loss for words right now. He scuffles his foot about. "Can I go now please?"  
Joongki hugs his youngest pup. "The dinner party is Saturday. It's Thursday now. Why don't you go for a run with your friends and be here for dinner later. I love you"  
Jungkook snuggles into his moms shoulder. "I love you too mom. I will see you and Dad for dinner."

With that he walks out quietly. He goes into the garden to think. He has to find a way out of this. 

He isn't interested in a mate. He just wants to be the strongest Pack Leader Alpha he can be once his dad turns the throne over to him.

Back in the throne room Gongyoo addresses his older pups.  
"Yoongi, Woozi. Look at me." The 2 obediently look at their parents.

"My words to Jungkook about his mate stand for both of you also. All 3 of you are attending this dinner party with Lunar Pack. If either of you should come across their mate, or someone you are interested in, be sure to tell me or your mother immediately. Yoongi, you are the oldest."

"By 3 minutes dad!"  
Joongki laughs.   
Gongyoo smiles. "that 3 minutes makes you the oldest. Even though Jungkook is the heir due to his rarity, YOU are the oldest pup. I am tasking you with keeping these 2 in line. I also would like you both to work with Hobi over the next 2 days on proper etiquette. Woozi you will be expected to watch people to learn anything you can about them without questioning them. They are to be our pack members too if things go well, learning about them beforehand will be valuable to helping the packs blend."  
  


Joongki speaks up "Their oldest son has a mate and it's been implied he will be making a sub-pack with his mate once things are settled. It's my understanding they have been working on filling out the ranks of the pack leadership and training everyone and expect the new sub-pack to be up and running within a 5 year timeline. I find this idea intriguing and would like you 2 to think about that yourselves. If you are interested, let your father and I know. It sounds like a great way to avoid pack inheritance issues and to make pack expansion and strength easier. This is also a leading factor as to why they are interested in blending our packs. Their other 2 sons are Omega's "  
  


"Woozi goes where I do Mom." Yoongi declares.  
Gongyoo states "As an omega, Woozi will be moving to his mates pack if he encounters him. He will always have a home and a room here for him and his children, but you know Omega's go with their mates unless compromises are reached. "  
Yoongi glares but also nods. He knows Dad is right. "Yeah, I just don't want to think of my twin leaving me." With that Woozi snuggles into his slightly older twins embrace. The cuddly Omega smiles "I love you Yoongi, you are my home and I hope if I find my mate that he will agree to move to where you are. " Yoongi kisses the top of his head and hugs him tighter. "Let's go find kookie before he gets himself in trouble."

As the 2 walk off , 2 very proud parents watch and hold hands. Joongki says softly "We raised good pups Joonie"  
"We sure did. Let's hope the troublesome younger one decides to behave. I have the feeling that boy is somewhere trying to think his way out of this."  
Joongki smiles. He knows Gongyoo is right. "Yes, he is. Taehyung might just change his mind. Is he really as glorious as they say?"  
Gongyoo pulls Joongki up to leave the room with him "He is the prettiest thing I have ever seen, and that's even after seeing his brother Baekhyun. Just wait, you will love the boy. "  
  


  
  



	7. Ok my sons, Listen up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon and Jin have a discussion about the pack with their sons

## OK my sons, Listen up.

Namjoon sits down at the dinner table glancing at his Mate Jin, who is smiling at the scene of his 3 sons and son-in-law.   
Namjoon is proud of his beautiful family. They are his starlights, what gives him the strength to lead his pack.   
His Alpha son Daehyun is smart and caring and extremely fair when it comes to listening to problems in the pack and making judgements. His Mate is a fine match, a wonderful young Alpha with a good upbringing, respectful of all the ranks.   
Is he worried about getting grandchildren from 2 alpha's? NO. He has his bloodline secured through his 2 lovely Male Omega sons. 2 stunning beauties, both strong willed and stubborn, but also loving and caring , charismatic and respectful.   
Baekhyun is a handful. That bouncy pup is mischievous , but not mean. He just loves to play and joke around and needs to expend that high energy he has. There is not a mean bone in his body. Namjoon hopes to find his mate soon and that the mate will be able to wrangle this energetic beauty with little trouble.   
He looks at his youngest. Taehyung. He is as stubborn and strong willed as his parents. Namjoon worries about him the most. Taehyung has no desire to have a mate or bear pups. His only desire seems to be to be with his brothers, and to help them be better. He asked for and gained permission to work to be one of the ranking leaders of Daehyun's soon to form pack. 

This fact about Taehyung and Daehyuns sub-pack is the reason for what he is about to discuss with his sons. He looks at Jin, who pats his hand and links their fingers. Jin smiles his reassurance , so Namjoon sighs and taps his fork on his glass to get the boys attention. 4 pairs of eyes look up at him.

"Sons, I need to discuss some pack things with you tonight. It's important, I want no yelling , complaining or walking away. Let's discuss this as mature adults. Got it?" He looks at all 4 boys sternly. All 4 of them nod their heads in submission. He moves on with the discussion.  
  


As you know, Dae and Gguck are filling out the leadership ranks of their sub-pack and we hope to have it up and recruiting members soon. I know we set a 5 year timeline but with the way it's working out, it seems to be going faster. That's not a bad thing. "

He stops as they hear the front door opening , as the maid lets someone in. Jimin appears, bowing in respect to the Alpha and Luna. They nod back and motion him to sit down.   
Jimin " I am sorry I am late. As I was heading over I heard a cry in a cabin and stopped to check. An Omega was in labor and her mate was out on patrol. I took her to the clinic and sent 2 runners out to get her mate home to her. "  
Jin smiles and states "That is a fine reason to be late. Thank you for helping her and good job thinking to get her mate home. That is some fine leadership qualities you showed tonight."  
Jimin glows at the praise from their beloved Luna as his plate is set in front of him.   
Namjoon motions the boys to eat and continues his discussion.   
" We were just starting to discuss the new sub-pack formation. Which, by the way, still needs a name. " At this Daehyun says "We were thinking "Dawn". It goes along with Lunar well , and it's the dawn of a new era in our family. " He looks at his Dad waiting for approval or rejection.  
Jin and Namjoon are both smiling. "That is a perfect name and I appreciate the sentiments behind it. I will help you file the official paperwork as soon as you are ready. I have it all ready in my office, it just needs signatures. " 

Daehyun and Yongguk smile broad happy smiles. Baekhyun claps softly and Taehyung beams a huge boxy smile. Jimin is almost out of his seat clapping happily. Jin claps at the happy faces. Namjoon smiles with happiness but then coughs to settle them down.

"I also have other paperwork to discuss with you all. With Dae and Gguk starting their pack, this leaves Lunar without an Alpha to take my place when it's time. This means we have to discuss some options. As neither of my omega sons have mates yet, we currently have no heir." He looks and can see the 5 boys thinking. Daehyun softly says "Dad..." Namjoon cuts his off "No. You will not apologize and change your mind. I am happy to let you have your sub-pack. I believe in the end it will make you both happy and expand our pack and make it stronger. There will be no discussion on ending Dawn Pack." The boys look properly scolded and he moves on.

"I have a couple of ideas. First, Baekhyun or Taehyungs eventual mates should be Alpha's. If one of them is appropriate and of leadership quality, then that solves the issue.  
Baekhyun speaks up "I think that is fair, but Tae isn't interested in mating papa."  
Taehyung nods his head,more than willing to let Baekhyun talk for him at the moment.   
Namjoon glares but says in a calm tone "I am aware of his current desire. I am also aware that I myself was against Destined Mates once upon a time, then a beautiful omega walked in the building I was in one day and my entire outlook on mates, my heart and my life changed for the best within a few moments. I cannot imagine a moment of my life without my mate Jin by my side, and I would not have you 3 wonderful sons if not for that magical bond gifted to us by the moon goddess."

3 boys smile at them. Jimin looks at Jin with stars in his eyes. Jin is like a mom to him and he's loving the blush on Jin right now and the loving snuggle he is giving Namjoon.   
Taehyung looks at his parents. He hates the idea of getting a mate, but the way his parents look at each other and the love they hold is so strong, sometimes he wonders why he is so against the idea. 

Namjoon continues "My other idea is a bit more extreme. I have been in discussions with Solar pack about the sub-pack issue. Alpha Gongyoo is willing to let the packs blend into 1 bigger pack but with 2 sets of leadership. He and his Luna and Jin and I will lead together. Until such time and his Heir settles down with a Luna and is ready to take over." He stops talking as he hears the gasps from the boys. 

Jin speaks up. "Please settle down and listen boys. This is for the betterment of the pack as a whole. Your father and I have thought about this and after talking with Solar's Alpha and Luna, we think we have come to a fair compromise. This is where I remind you, everyone promised Dad not to yell, whine or get up and walk off. You will SIT and discuss this like adults. " With that he gave them all the MOM glare and gestured to Namjoon. 

Namjoon takes a drink , sigh and squares his shoulders. He knows 1 will be irate, maybe all of them. He prepares for battle mentally.

"Alpha Gongyoo and his Luna Joongki have 2 Alpha sons." He hears Taehyung growl. "Stop that right now Taehyung. Remember your place in this family. You are my son, one of my heirs and your duty to this family and this pack is to do what's best for the pack. ALL of you remember that." With that said he looks at them with an Alpha glare of command , waiting. 3 boys nod their heads in acceptance and submission. Jimin kicks Taehyung under the table. Jin tries not to laugh to himself seeing the action. Taehyung glares at his Dad, then notices his mom glaring at him. He lowers his head in submission. Namjoon sighs in relief.   
  


"As I was saying they have 3 sons, 2 are Alpha's, True bloods. The Youngest is a Rare Rank , making him the heir. With this in mind, we are having a dinner party on saturday with them.   
During this dinner, their Rare alpha son will be introduced to Taehyung, in hopes they get along and maybe even find they are mates. " Taehyung stands up and declares "I will not" and is instantly cut off by his Dad using alpha voice on him. "You WILL do this Taehyung. It is not negotiable. You will meet this alpha. That is currently all I am asking you to do. Meet him and spend a little time with him. IF it's found that you cannot work with each other Baekhyun will be introduced. Alpha Gongyoo and I are both hoping to make an alliance through mates , the usual way. I have 2 omega sons of True Blood rank. He has 2 alpha sons of the same rank. It would benefit both packs if a mate alliance can be made through 2 of the 4 sons. " Taehyung is sitting there fuming but unable to argue thanks to the Alpha voice.

Jin speaks softly. "Taebear, I know you are hurt right now, but you knew this was a possibility. Alpha Gongyoo and Luna Joongki believe you are more likely to be to Jungkook's liking. Therefore you will be presented first. Baekhyun will meet the older to chat and if necessary, we will switch the pairings and hope for the best. Understood my children?"

Baekhyun smiles at his mother "Yes mom. I will do my duty and hope one of them is my mate."  
Taehyung just sits there a moment, but he can't argue with his mom. "Yes momma. I understand. May I be excused?"  
Namjoon waves his hand "Yes, baby. You may go as long as you take your dishes to the kitchen yourself. Thank you for cooperating. "   
  
With that, the discussion ends, everyone goes back to munching their dinner and having little conversations.

Jin smiles at his mate "That went way easier than I expected. "  
Namjoon stops to think. "Yeah, too easy." He picks up his phone and makes a call. "I need you to place guards on Taehyungs windows, and all the doors immediately. Yes, until further notice. 5 hour shifts. Thank You."

With that, Jin nods "good idea" . The rest of dinner goes smoothly. 

  
Although everyone is wondering about Taehyung.


	8. Good and Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an inpromptu meeting about a problem  
> gaining approval from the regional leader
> 
> surprise!

## Good and Bad news

Head Alpha Shownu was thinking thoroughly on the events brought to his attention.  
Across from him were members of the Exo pack and Ateez packs. Head Alpha's Suho and Hongjoong had come to ask for a council meeting about some recent rogue attacks on outlying villages of peaceful wolves. 3 pups had been taken from one family with the father killed and the mother critically injured and currently getting treatment at the Lunar packs medical facility, as they had one of the best around. As he was thinking he heard the doors open. In walked Head Alphas Namjoon of the Lunar Pack and Gongyoo of the Solar. He also noted the presence of Daehyun and was curious as to why they are here. He motions them to sit. 

Namjoon raises his hand a bit to request a chance to speak. Yes, he is a head alpha but here in this setting, Shownu is the regional leader and as such he is given much respect. Shownu states "Let us drop the formalities amongst ourselves today please. We are all friends since childhood here. What brings you both here today?"  
Joon "I brought my son here today with his paperwork to register the name of his new pack forming soon with his mate."  
Shownu smiles "I had heard that we were getting an expansion and I am happy to hear this fine young Alpha is the one starting it. With that said, are you sure you want to do this with your other sons being Omega's? This leaves you no standing heir."  
Gongyoo speaks up "That is where my presence today comes in. We also would like to make you and the council aware that we are planning on combining Lunar and Solar into one bigger pack , but also keeping both names and hierarchies in place. We want to run the pack together but also the individual packs as we are currently. They would stay mostly in their current locations, with the new Dawn pack taking up residence in the large field between the current 2 pack grounds."  
They hear a new voice , one that carries a unique power to it. They all see Wonho coming to sit next to Shownu. "That sounds splendid to me but how does this solve the individual pack not having an heir?"  
Gongyoo looks at Namjoon who nods at him to go on. "We have a dinner tomorrow at which we are introducing my True Pure blood alpha son Jungkook to their younger Omega Taehyung. We hope to make a mate alliance through this."  
Shownu looks like he is thinking again. "That sounds fine, but that places Jungkook as Head Alpha to Lunar. Isn't he the heir to Solar?"  
Namjoon replies "Yes, we thought about that after the fact. Jungkook is more than willing to let Yoongi take over Solar since the two packs will be blending into 1 bigger pack anyways. He hasn't wanted to be the heir anyways. I think his love for Yoongi is partly the reason for that fact. So Yoongi would become Head Alpha to Solar with Jungkook becoming Head Alpha to Lunar."  
Wonho speaks up "That is fine and a good sorting out. However, Jungkook needs to understand that ultimately he will be Head Alpha to the new bigger pack , which should probably have a name of it's own with Lunar and Solar becoming listed as the sub-packs , as the new Daehyun pack is with Lunar. Dawn was the name?"  
Namjoon and Gongyoo look at each other. They seem to have thought of this and nod at each other. Namjoon addresses the assembled alpha's "We have thought about the bigger pack becoming the main and needing a name and have decided on Eclipse. "  
Shownu nods his head calmly. " That is a brilliant name considering the names of the subpacks. I will gladly approve all 4 requests. The blending of Lunar and Solar into Eclipse, the forming of Dawn and its location, The placement of Yoongi as heir to Solar the placement of Jungkook as heir to Head Alpha of both Lunar and Eclipse. I also request that the mating of the Rare alpha and the omega to also be followed with an official marriage, to ensure nobody else has reason to challenge. Now, onto the problem Suho and Hongjoong have brought. It's good you 3 have arrived to hear this." He motions at Suho.

Suho coughs then speaks "First, congratulations! I feel that is a few steps in making us stronger as a region. Daehyun, it's so good to see you all grown up and becoming a pack leader. I am proud of you."  
Beside him Hongjoong is clapping softly and adds "Congrats my friend!"  
Suho takes up the conversation again "We actually came here because of an event that has actually made it to Alpha Namjoons hands. There are some rogues attacking family villages outside main pack grounds. The omega mother at Lunar's medical facility is the latest victim. Her alpha mate was killed and from what we found out from asking the rest of the traumatized villagers, 3 others were killed and the mother at Lunar had 3 pups that appear to have been taken by the rogues."  
Hongjoong "These aren't the first pups taken. We had 2 taken near our pack grounds from a small 10 family village. In those instances both parents of both pups were killed."  
Suho "We also found another small village had been attacked with 3 pups taken. 1 , the oldest taken so far, managed to escape and made it to our pack grounds. He is in the care of a couple who are childless at the moment, recovering his wounds and mental trauma. From what he said it sounds like the rogues are stationed up close to the ikon grounds."  
Shownu growls. "That is out of our regional grounds. That is under VIP territory. I will send a few runners out to ask them to bring some leaders over for a meeting. Is everyone clear to make a meeting on Tuesday? That should give the VIP packs time to get here."  
All the alpha's in the room agreed on tuesday night at 4pm. 

Shownu declared the impromptu meeting over and all the alpha's took their leaves and headed to their packs.

Namjoon and Gongyoo were happy. Daehyun was glowing and bouncy with joy. He had been included in an actual regional pack meeting and not asked to leave like usually occurred!  
Gongyoo was laughing to himself at the bouncy young alpha. "I see you back there being all wiggly. You going to be ok?"  
Daehyun LOUDLY declares "I WAS LET IN ON THE MEETING!"  
Both older alpha's laughed. His enthusiasm was endearing and they remembered when they were excited that way too. They let him be happy in the backseat as Namjoon drove back to their pack. "Stay the night and get to know my Omega sons better?"  
Gongyoo "Absolutely. Let me call Joongki and tell him."  
  


"You can also help me plan what to do in case the boys don't like each other. Baekhyun isn't mated yet either. He isn't near as sassy or stubborn as Taehyung. He is a handful though. I feel bad for their mates , honestly."  
Daehyun laughed. "My brothers are both sassy and stubborn, but I love them and would die for them. Dad's right , their mates are sure in for some fun taming them."  
"My Jungkook is a handful himself. Stubborn, stubborn, pigheaded. Too smart for my own good. He also doesn't believe in mates and "all that jazz" as he says. His Omega will find him to be a handful too. He does take pack duties and safety very seriously though. "  
Namjoon laughs "A stubborn rare Alpha and a stubborn Omega, neither who believe in mates. This should be fun."  
Gongyoo is surprised "He doesn't believe either?"  
Daehyun "No, he believes in it. He just doesn't want it. He does not want to settle down, be a good omega mate and have pups. He just wants to help me run my pack and support me and Baekhyun. Taehyung is sweet that way, super caring about the pack and family. You should see the looks he gives any poor Alpha who flirts with him. I feel bad for them."  
  
Gongyoo smiles. "He sounds perfect for Jungkook actually. He needs someone to give him a trial and maybe make him realize how his behavior has affected everyone around him. Having someone with almost the same attitude should give him a taste of his own medicine."  
Namjoon "Can you imagine if they are actually mates! Oh Jin will love that drama. "

Not much longer, after some general chitchat, they arrive. Jin was waiting with dinner ready. As the 3 alpha's walked in, he asked Daehyun to go retrieve his brothers from the video game they were assaulting each other on. Sitting down to eat, the 3 brothers arrive and settle in their spots.

Gongyoo is once again stunned at the sheer beauty of the 2 omega's. Male omega's aren't all that common. They are all beautiful though. These 2 seem to be on a whole different level though.

After dinner, in the small room , the 2 alpha's are talking about random things. Gongyoo decides to ask him something he has been thinking of since dinner. 

"Joon. Are you sure your 2 omega's aren't a higher class of omega? They are a new level of beautiful. They even outclass your mate who is truly exceptional."  
Namjoon smirks. "Well, about that. We never disclosed it to protect them. You are one of my closest friends and soon to be brother in law if all goes right. Baekhyun and Taehyung are Rare like your Jungkook. Baekhyun even appears to have some power over light. So far, nothing like that from Taehyung, but he could be not telling us."  
Gongyoo almost bounces with joy. "DO you realize what kind of grandchildren we could have from Jungkook and either one of them??? This is amazing and wonderful!" He grins. "I am so not telling Jungkook either."

After a while , the household settles in for the night. Tomorrow should be fun.





	9. Meeting plans and families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu makes his plans for a cross regional meeting  
> Some cute family moments.
> 
> this chapter is a lot of setting up the future. Mostly phone conversations.   
> please forgive me, but it's necessary

**the pic cracks me up. Big, medium and tiny size BTS**

Shownu decides to call Namjoon and ask to have the regional meeting there at his packhouse. If rogues are lurking about, having all the heads at the normal pack meetings is a bad idea. As he walks into his house he smells the heavenly aroma of his mate cooking. Going into the kitchen he finds Kihyun cooking alongside Minhyuk. Shownu gives Kihyun a backhug and kisses the back of his head gaining a lovely purr in return. Wonho walks past patting his son on the back before sitting at the table and opening his laptop. Shownu sits beside him and pulls out his phone. He calls Namjoon who picks up after only 2 rings.  
NJ "Hi, How can I help you Shownu?"  
SN "I was thinking it's a better idea to hold the tuesday meeting we are having at either yours or Gongyoo's place. If rogues are really around, having the leaders in an expected place might not be wise."  
NJ " I think you are right. I will have Jin get the maids to open rooms for everyone here in the main house. Are you expecting Ikon to come too?"  
SN "I need to call them right now. Can I call you back ?"  
NJ "Of course. Gongyoo is also here at my house for the night. He can help us get food stores for the meeting packs. "  
SN "I am so proud to have such wonderful leaders in this region. Thank you. I will call you back after I talk to ikon and hopefully BigBang."  
With that, they end the call.

He brings up the contact for Hanbin and calls. It's picked up shortly.   
HB "Hello Alpha Shownu. How can I help you?"  
Shownu sighs. Asking for help from other regions is hard. He feels he is failing somehow. "We have a rogue problem and they appear to be changing between our region and yours. "  
He hears a sharp intake of breath. Then "Have they been killing parents and stealing young pups?"  
Shownu cannot cover his surprise at the question. "Yes. I think the current count of pups is at 8. 8 little pups stolen. 1 has returned , he is traumatized badly. He is the one that gave us the information about them by your pack grounds. The death count is higher than the pups as most of them had both parents and some other villagers killed in the process of the pupnappings."  
HB "We have 12 stolen, 4 parents killed. One of our stolen pups is a male omega age 8. Another was a True Pure blood alpha, age 5. "  
Shownu looks at his mate upon hearing a gasp. Kihyun is being held by Minhyuk as he cries softly. Wonho is holding his head with both hands. He notices all 6 members of the main household are in the room, most of them looking tearful. "We have to do something and get all those pups back, especially that little omega. Omega's cannot handle that kind of trauma as well as alphas and betas. "  
HB "Agreed. You called me. I assume you have a plan of some sort?"  
Shownu sighs "My region is having a pack leader meeting. We are having it at Lunar's mansion instead of mine, to try to avoid the rogues realizing beforehand. Tuesday evening. Namjoon and Seokjin are arranging rooms and food for everyone to stay a few nights. Any of your leaders are invited to try to solve this issue."  
HB "I will contact Kiwon and Winner if that is ok and bring them."  
SN "That is perfect. I will warn you ahead of time, Namjoon has 2 male omega sons. Rare omega's, I believe. If you bring any young unmated Alpha's that is important knowledge. 1 of them is being introduced to Solar's Jungkook tomorrow night. So that might leave 1 still able to affect unmated alpha's. "  
HB laughs. "I will make sure not to bring anyone that might get distracted too easily. Thank you for the warning. We do not need hormones getting involved in such a serious matter. I had heard about the 2 omega's and that they are possibly more beautiful even than Seokjin. Being rare would explain that."  
SN "I haven't seen either in about 3 years, but yes, Taehyung and Baekhyun are exceptional. I will call Namjoon now and tell him expect 3 pack leaders?"  
HB " Make it 4. We have a female led pack named BP that I would like to bring along. The insight on pups from 4 females might be valuable. "  
SN "I will inform Namjoon of the 4 females. Statuses?"  
HB "2 alpha's and their omega mates. 4 females making 2 couples leading their pack of about 50 members. It's a fairly new pack in the region. Mostly females itself. It's kind of a safe haven for females."  
SN "I like the idea and admire their efforts. I look forward to meeting them. Have a good night Hanbin."  
HB "You too Shownu. Give that gorgeous mate of yours a hug for me. I expect a real one upon arriving. " With that the call ends. 

Shownu is grinning. Wonho smirks. IM speaks up "So they have an all female pack with female leaders? That is amazing. I can't wait to meet them"  
Shownu calls Namjoon "Hi Shownu. What is the good word?"  
SN "We have pack leaders from 4 packs coming, but one pack is probably bringing 4 leaders. They have an all female pack with 4 female leaders. 2 alpha's and their omega's."  
Namjoon "Well, that is interesting and I cannot wait to discuss how that is working out. Might be something we could institute here and place the orphanage in that pack. What better place for growing pups? I will inform Jin to have a suite set aside for the 4 ladies over where our Omega sons have their rooms."  
The call ends. 

Jin is grinning broadly. "4 female leaders in a female pack? We have several female Alpha's I could certainly recommend for heading our own version. I am looking forward to meeting them and having a discussion about this!"

Daehyuns phone rings "Hey Hongjoon. What's up my dude?"  
He doesn't miss the look from his mother at the informal lingo  
HJ "Can I bring my whole pack to your place Tuesday? The boys want to meet this Jungkook and they miss you." Dae looks at his parents and gets a nod of approval. "Sure thing. I will tell Mom to set up the guest house outside for you!" "I have to go. Gguk is calling me. BYE" he hangs up and answers his mate "Hi baby."  
He is rewarded with the lovely deep voice of his mate Yongguk "Hi my alpha. I got your text to call. "  
Dae "We are having a dinner party tomorrow to introduce Taehyung to an Alpha. Jungkook of Solar pack. "   
He smiles at the giggle "Oh I bet Tae is just thrilled at this news. Can I bring my bro's?"  
Dae "Of course baby. Pack enough to stay awhile. There is stuff going on and I want you close to me for a while ok baby?"  
Gguk "Of course my love. I will pack and we will be there in the morning. "  
Dae is grinning from ear to ear "Goodnight love. I have good news for you tomorrow"  
Gguk" I look forward to hearing it. I look forward to seeing you again even more. I miss you. Goodnight love. " They end the call and Daehyun looks up to see his brothers making kissie faces at him. He laughs. He truly loves these 2 beautiful idiots. "Yeah yeah, you just wait till you find your mates and I harass you" He is met with even more kissie faces and smoochie sounds. Jin laughs at the adorable exchanges. He loves his kids.   
"Ok everyone , dinner is ready. Tease each other later"  
He is met with an attack from all 3 on his person. Hugs and kisses from them while Namjoon laughs hysterically. Jin cries "Help me Joonie"  
Namjoon "Oh no, this is too adorable to stop. When you guys are done, join me in eating anything leftover from my feast." With that, he tucks into the food. The boys look and panic, releasing mom Jin and run to their seats.   
Namjoon chuckles. He loves this family. Having Daehyun and Taehyung leave soon to their own homes is going to hurt.


	10. Arriving at the Lunar Pack mansion

The maids are bustling about happily and excited setting the mansion to it's best looking state. It's sparkling clean and smelling like all the beautiful flowers and sachets they have placed. Jin is pleased and goes to check the room they have set aside for Omega's to socialize in. It's painted in a nice soft peachy shade. The carpeting is a warm beige. The room has 4 beautiful soft couches in it, all decorated with fluffy pillows and there is a closet full of soft blankets. The fireplace is ready to be lit on command. There are baskets of all sorts snuggled into nooks and crannies for any of the visiting Omega's to use if they feel artsy or like doing various kinds of needlepoints. Taehyung has brought out 2 of his art easels and some paints in case any want to paint. It's a safe ,warm environment for the softer rank of wolf. 

Namjoon is busy checking out the room he uses for Alpha meetings. It's got lovely dark maroon walls and the couches are a dark grey. The tables and bookshelves are a dark cherry. It's a room that appeals to the dominant rank of wolf. The fireplace is a dark cherry and gold. He is pleased that everything seems to be clean and neat and orderly. The bar in the corner is stocked and the glasses are stacked neatly underneath on their own shelf. The visiting alpha's will be able to help themselves. He is proud of his home. Jin has made it a lovely home for the family, with rooms in it that speak of the packs power and influence. He decides to go check the Omega room hoping his lovely mate is there. As he walks in , he finds Jin standing at the big doors looking out over the gardens. This room is the opposite of the Alpha room and it's rather comforting to the head Alpha. He walks up to Jin and backhugs the Omega, who hums happily. "What are you looking at my love?" Jin points outside "I am going to miss one of my babies if he and Jungkook hit it off. " Namjoon looks where Jin points and sees his 2 omega sons sitting on the swing in the garden. Both are reading books, happy to be in the calm garden and in each others presence. They bicker and fight and roast each other, but his 3 sons would die for each other. Daehyun is highly protective of these 2. As he thinks that, he spies the Alpha not far from the 2 Omegas, watching them while writing in a notebook. Probably writing a song, Namjoon thinks to himself. "Gguk is coming tomorrow" Namjoon states. Jin nods "Wonder how he will balance watching all 3 of his favorite Omega's." Namjoon laughs. "I would not put it past him to tie them all together and sit them somewhere." Jin laughs at this and it's a funny squeaky laugh Namjoon has come to love. "Sirs, You have some guests that have just arrived." They look over to see their head housemistress informing them of the arrival. Namjoon nods and holds his arm out for Jin to take, who does so. They move along into the main room to greet their arrivals.

Jungkook looks at the room and likes it despite himself. He spots his father coming to him and gladly accepts the hug from the man. Beside him, his Omega father Joongki smiles and kisses his Mate while snuggling into his arms. Jungkook smiles happily. He loves watching his parents together. Beside him Yoongi and Woozi make retching noises , teasing their parents. "Hey hey, innocent Omega here" Yoongi states , hiding Woozi's eyes playfully. Gongyoo smiles and hugs his boys. "I missed you 4. Let's go find Alpha Namjoon and Luna Seokjin to let them know you are here. "No need, we found you" voices Namjoon with a fond teasing tone to his voice. Joongki snaps his fingers lightly and all 3 boys instantly bow down . Namjoon smiles "You can rise. Thank you for the greeting. Now, since you are going to be family and packmates we can drop the formality for the duration of this visit. Care to introduce yourselves first to my lovely mate Jin?" He motions to the beautiful man. Woozi is the first to bow and hold out his hand to the Luna. "My name is Woozi. I am the Yoongi's younger twin and the only Omega. It's so nice to meet you" Jin smiles warmly "You are just as lovely as Gongyoo had told me you are. So cute and lively too. I think you will get along great with my 2 Omega sons. If you would like, you can go out that door to the garden and you will find them in the swing." Woozi almost jumps with excitement, looking at his Dad, who smiles at the boy "Go ahead." and poof, the boy is gone. 

Yoongi bows and reaches out his hand. "I am Yoongi. Oldest son and an Alpha. Please excuse my little brother. He rarely gets to socialize with Omega's of his own social ranking and he has been excited for the whole trip over. " Jin shakes his hand and tells him "My sons will welcome him warmly. Do not worry about him. Their Alpha brother Daehyun is almost always within sight of the two." With that he laughs and snuggles to Namjoon a bit, who tightens his hold on his mate. The visiting family notes the affection and finds a common ground. These 2 are just as affectionate as their own parents, making Yoongi and Jungkook relax. Yoongi nods and thanks him and steps back in line beside his taller brother. 

Jin moves forward before Jungkook can bow. "You must be Jungkook. My but you are a sight to behold." Gongyoo smiles "He is definitely a beauty for an Alpha." Jin looks at him "All 3 of your sons are lovely to look at." He looks back at Jungkook "I know you might not be the happiest coming here under the circumstances. I only ask you please, don't reject either of my boys out of hand. They are sensitive as most Omega's their age are and unused to being treated harsh. I would ask you, take some time to talk to them and if you don't find them to your liking, please come to me or Namjoon and talk, instead of saying so to my boys." He smiles at Jungkook. Jungkook is stunned. He did not expect such an understanding Luna. He clears his throat "I understand Sir. Having an Omega brother , I know how they react. I will try to socialize and get to know them despite my own feelings on the matter. I would be glad to bring any issues to you instead of the Omega's. Thank you for taking my own feelings into consideration. I did not expect that." His parents look on proudly. "Well said and appreciated" Namjoon speaks. "Now , let's get you all settled in your rooms. I hope it's ok we put the 2 Alpha sons together, with Woozi in a room attached to it." Joongki laughs "Woozi will be found snuggled to one of his brothers, so you can save the extra room for another use if you need it. I understand we are expecting even more for the other issue. " Jin waves his hand at the house mistress " please lock the door between the room you arranged for Jungkook and his Omega brother. The 3 boys will room together. " She nods and goes off to see to the task. Jin also states "If he so wishes, I imagine my 2 omega's would love to have him stay over in either of their rooms. My sons are very affectionate. We can leave it to the boys themselves though" A maid arrives to escort the visitors to their rooms. The sons being roomed in the same smaller wing with the rooms of Daehyun, Taehyung and Baekhyun. Gongyoo and Joongki being roomed in the wing just above them with the room that Namjoon and Jin live in. Another room is there being prepared for Shownu and his lovely mate. 

Jungkook and Yoongi are loving the huge room. They stand on the balcony overlooking some breathtaking gardens. They spy Woozi and then 2 more young boys with him walking to the pond. They watch as the trio sits down , rolling their pants up and dangling their legs in the water. Another young man walks over , making all 3 look his way. Jungkook is suddenly stunned. The blonde Omega is breathtaking to look at. He has huge puppy eyes and his nose is sculpted to fit his face perfectly. His lips are a perfect shape with a beautiful bow at the top. He has never seen such a beauty ever in his life. He hears a sharp intake of breathe beside him. "Wow" Yoongi speaks. "They are stunning, just look at the 2 of them." Jungkook , without meaning to replies "That blond is the most gorgeous creature ever." "That blonde is Taehyung, the one we have arranged for you to meet". They turn at the voice to find both their parents entering their room. Jungkook thinks to himself maybe this trip is worth it after all.

"We are just upstairs from you if you need anything. We are going to take a nap for 2 hours. Try to settle in, maybe go meet the Lunar pack Omega's. They are just as pleasant to talk to as they are to look at." With that, Jungkook and Yoongi are left to return to watching the 3 omega's play under the watchful eyes of the Alpha they can only guess is Lunar Packs Daehyun. The boy that is looking to start his own pack.


	11. Meeting Daehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you got an update notice.....  
> I am going through fixing some errors in spelling, grammar, continuity and general mistakes I made

Joongki can't help but laugh out loud once they reach their room. Gongyoo smirks and laughs too. "Did you see his face when we told him that is Taehyung?" Joongki manages to say between laughter. Gongyoo is also dying of laughter while trying to talk "He was clearly smitten despite himself". The 2 take off their pants and proceed to snuggle on the bed. Gongyoo plays with the hair of his beloved mate, while Joongki snuggles up to his side with his head on the Alpha's shoulder , nose in his neck. It's a routine they both find comforting. Gongyoo is relieved actually and states "There might actually be hope here. Kook looked like he was definitely interested and his words back that up. Perhaps it won't be so hard to make this match after all." Joongki hums lightly in response "I thought it would fail and we would have to use Yoongi. I am pleased Taehyung managed to snag his interest without even looking at or talking to Kook. The first impression is promising." Gongyoo agrees. "If we can get him to get over himself and talk to the Omega, he will find him to be smart and very pleasant. He does have Namjoon and Seokjins stubborn personality though. I think Baekhyun is slightly more manageable, but only slightly. Either would be a wonderful addition to the family." His mate asks curiously "What about their Alpha son? If it fails, maybe Woozi can step up?"

Gongyoo laughs "Daehyun is mated, happily and is actually starting a subpack. I thought I discussed this with you. However I see i failed. We can discuss it when we wake up love. Daehyun is off the table though. Now, let's nap"  
With that, the 2 snuggle up and fall asleep enjoying each others scents and warmth.

Downstairs in the room below Yoongi is also laughing. "You really lucked out! Look how incredible looking he is. Not just his face but look at HIM. "  
Jungkook grunts in displeasure. He isn't supposed to be happy about this, but he feels a strange pull when looking at the Omega his parents have set him up to meet tonight. He decides to roll with it and see what happens. He can always talk to the Omega's parents if he cannot get along with him. "He is glorious. Perhaps the moon goddess smiled on me after all. I will entertain talking to him tonight and see what is behind that gorgeous shell." Yoongi is more than pleased. He honestly thought it would go disastrously and they would get kicked out. His brothers stubborness and temper are famous. "Woozi seems to be enjoying himself down there, so the 2 of them must be easy to get along with." He smiles watching his favorite Omega playing happily with other Omegas. It's a rare thing for Woozi to be able to meet other Omega's of his class. JK smiles brightly "He looks so happy down there. Perhaps we could walk out to introduce ourselves to the Alpha watching them? Daehyun, I believe his name is. We could say we are just checking on Woozi." Yoongi agrees "Yeah, let's do that. Woozi gives us the perfect excuse , being good Alpha brothers."  
With that they change into fresh clothes and head outside. 

They find Daehyun sitting in the same place, writing in a book. He looks up at their footsteps, setting the book aside, glancing at the 3 Omega's and standing up to meet the newcomers. As they arrive at his person he greets them "Hello. I am Daehyun of the Lunar Pack. Welcome to the gardens." JK reaches his hand out first "I am Jungkook of the Solar Pack and this is my brother Yoongi." They both shake Daehyuns hand, both noticing how very handsome the Alpha is. Clearly it runs in the family. "You are welcome to lounge about or walk around the gardens. It is my understanding you have free run of the premises. Mom told me to help you out if you need anything. " He hears 2 gasps and looks at them in surprise "Did I say something wrong?" JK laughs lightly "Not at all. You called your Omega parent Mom. We do that too. We have never met anyone else that does that." Dae giggles "Wait till Mom hears this. He will adopt you. You have no choice. " He is interrupted by laughter from the Omegas. All 3 Alphas react and glance at them. The silver haired beauty has managed to catch a pretty white fish with orange spots. Daehyun groans. Yoongi speaks up "We actually came out to meet you and check on my twin brother." He points at Woozi. Daehyun is surprised "Oh. I was not told you are twins. That is so cool. He seems to be pretty happy with my brothers. It's nice to hear happy Omega laughter. When my Yongguk gets here, hopefully he can get along with him too. My brothers adore him. " 

JK nods in approval while Yoongi declares "Yongguk from BAP? Wow, you did good. I hear he is beautiful and very smart. They say he is using his mind to come up with all kinds of ways to make Omega's happier and safer and not just feel like housewives and parents. "  
Daehyun smiles widely. "That's my baby alright. Currently of BAP but soon to be Luna of our own Dawn Pack. The council approved my request last night! Dawn will be a subpack of Lunar , which will be a subpack of Eclipse."  
Yoongi shares his excitement "So we 3 will all be head Alpha's together. I am becoming Alpha of Solar. Kook is becoming Alpha of Lunar and Eclipse and you of Dawn!"  
Daehyung smiles at his new friends. "This is the beginning of a great friendship, I can see it already." He glances at Jungkook, who has been unable to stop staring at the Omega's. "Are you ok Jungkook?" he asks. The Alpha shakes his head as if coming to his senses at the question. "Sorry, I was lost in thought watching those 3 play. So much is going on all of a sudden, so many changes. " Suddenly Yoongi stands more alertly, sniffing the air and looking about like he senses danger. The other 2 Alpha's instinctively move closer to the Omega's at the action. JK asks "What's wrong Yoongs?" The get a snarl in return, and a growled out "Mate". Both look at the Omega's. None of them are reacting so they dismiss that as being the cause. They look around to see who else might be around. Daehyun spots Jimin walking across the lawn up by the house, definitely upwind from them. He points. As JK looks over they notice Jimin stop and go on alert. "Well, that is interesting. Jimin is my beta. He is in charge of training the defensive troops." With almost no warning at all, Yoongi shifts and pads over towards Jimin, who smiles and shifts and lays down, head on paws waiting. 

Once Yoongi gets over there its all sniffs and the 2 wolfs start cleaning each other. JK goes on alert suddenly. Daehyun notices and checks the surroundings. He notices the 3 Omega's have decided to walk to Jimin and Yoongi. Not a surprise. Tae is best friends with the Beta and very possessive. It's a mutual possessiveness. He smiles as he realizes one of his brothers must be Jungkooks mate. That is definitely funny to the Alpha but he contains his laughter. Oh, let the fun begin, he thinks to himself.


	12. SORRY! not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ,  
> not an update
> 
> I am going through correcting errors in  
> spelling,  
> grammar  
> continuity  
> plot  
> things in general I messed up on.
> 
> If you notice anything I have messed up on, please let me know so I can correct that too.

Sorry ,  
not an update

I am going through correcting errors in  
spelling,  
grammar  
continuity  
plot  
things in general I messed up on.

If you notice anything I have messed up on, please let me know so I can correct that too.

much love <3 Jaxie!


	13. Nope?

Yoongi and Jimin are , to put it simply, on cloud nine. They are instantly infatuated with each other. It's a true mate thing. There is no awkwardness, they feel like they just found that person that completes them. The 2 wolves just lay there on the lawn licking each other showing affection and scent marking each other. Daehyun hates to interrupt but he must, so he walks over placing himself between them and the Omega trio. He clears his throat. Both wolves jump to attention at the Alpha's noise. "Come on you 2. We better go find one set of parents. Jungkook, please watch over the 3 Omega's?" He looks to find Jungkook still on alert staring a hole into the back of Taehyungs head. Ah, so that's it, he thinks to himself. He smiles and waves to both wolves and the trio to follow him , realizing Jungkook didn't even realize he spoke. 

Taehyung jogs over to Jimins side, petting his bestie even though the wolf he doesn't know yet emits a growl. A mini growl from Jimin makes the other stop. Tae giggles. He hears a gasp and looks to finally notice Jungkook. At that moment the Alpha's scent makes its way to his nose and he feels the pull. OH HELL NO , he thinks. NOT HAPPENING . Jungkook makes a move forward and Taehyung holds up a finger and wiggles it. "No. We aren't doing this right now. I need to see to Jimin" Jungkook looks crestfallen and Taehyung kinda feels bad but he isn't interested in a mate and needs to see to Jimin and his new mate. Although, Damn that Alpha is fine as hell. He shakes his head and follows the wolves and others. Jungkook just shakes his own head and follows. 

Jungkook P.O.V. :  
Is that a full rejection? I don't feel hurt like I heard happens if your mate rejects you. Maybe he really meant just not right now. Ok then. I can give him time. Not like I wanted a mate anyway.  
So, I better follow my brothers. Ha ha, Yoongles found his mate! His wolf his pretty , I didn't get a look at his human. My god, my mate has the best body! His eyes are amazing. What am I even thinking? I don't want a mate. Shake it off kook.  
With that thought, I follow the bunch inside to find parents. We find the Lunar leaders watching Tv on the couch. 

End of JK P.O.V.

Daehyun points to the couches for the humans in the group and Woozi follows Baekhyun to one, cuddling up to each other comfortably. Taehyung follows Jimin as they make their way to the center of the area. Namjoon and Jin perk up and sense something is up. Then Yoongi in wolf form walks over and sits next to Jimins wolf. Taehyung keeps petting Jimin much to Yoongi's irritation. 

Jin giggles and claps like a happy kid "OH! Joonie! Jimin found his mate!" He walks over and pets both wolves. Jungkook sits down near Taehyung who glares over at him. Daehyun walks over. "This is Yoongi as a wolf. Apparently they are mates!" Namjoon is thrilled. "Ok boys, I know you are happy as wolves right now, but please shift for me." Both shift and straighten their clothing. (Yes, in my story they retain their clothing.) They are all smiles. Yoongi backhugs Jimin who grins widely and links his hands with those around his waist. "Well, they look awfully good together" Namjoon declares. Taehyung huffs and looks for a place to sit. Jungkook smirks and pats the empty spot next to him. Taehyung smirks and walks across, snuggling up to the other 2 omegas on the couch. Jungkook huffs himself. Jin takes note of the entire interaction and secretly giggles. Jin sits back down with his mate. "OK, as Jimin's guardians, we approve of this, IF Jimin wants it. Jimin smiles "I do momma. I am already so so happy." Namjoon speaks up "Jimin approves. Yoongi, what is your opinion?" Yoongi kisses the back of Jimins head "I am so happy to have found him. I feel completed. I would feel honored if Jimin would accept me as his mate." Jimin yells "YES" making the whole room laugh. 

"Hello everyone, may I ask what is going on?" comes the voice of Gongyoo, who enters the room with Joongki.

Jin smiles and makes room for the pair on their couch. "It seems your Yoongi and our beta Jimin are mates." Joongki sits next to Jin and claps! "Oh, they look so cute together!" Gongyoo smiles at the elder Omega's. "Have they discussed acceptance yet?" Namjoon answers "Yes, both have stated their acceptance to us just before you appeared. Jimin's parents died when he was very young. We have raised him as one of our sons. As his father, I am willing to follow his wishes and allow the Mating on our side. Jimin is supposed to be Daehyuns pack beta, so that will have to be changed and someone new trained, but that's not a real big issue. "

Gongyoo addresses his eldest son "Yoongi. What is your wish my dear?"  
Yoongi smiles brightly , a cute gummy smile that makes all 3 omega's on the couch oooh at them. "I accept Jimin as my mate, Father. I would be proud to call him mine."  
Namjoon : There is only 1 issue I can think of and I hate to bring it up , but it's important since Yoongi will be a pack alpha. Jimin is a beta. He cannot bear children. Is that something you can accept in your mate Yoongi?" Jimin hangs his head. He had not thought of that.  
Yoongi "That matters not to me. My parents will have grandchildren to carry the line through Woozi, my twin , and through Jungkook and his Omega mate when he finds him." Jimin turns around in his arms snuggling.

Namjoon smiles. "I am ok with the mating then. I just don't want my son rejected later on for something that didn't get thought of. I am sorry for upsetting you Jiminie." Jimin walks over and sits between Namjoon and Jin. Jin instantly snuggles the boy. 

Gongyoo "I am willing to follow Yoongi's wishes and accept the mating between Yoongi and Jimin. I am also willing to allow Jimin to join our pack as Yoongi's Luna , once Yoongi takes over. Yoongi is right. Even if Jungkook doesn't get an Omega mate , Woozi is an Omega and will provide heirs to the family line. I just want my Son happy." 

Yoongi "Thank you dad. I am happy" 

Jin : "We can celebrate tonight and they can do the marking at their own discretion. I suppose we need to move Yoongi's stuff into Jimins room." With that he rings a little bell and a maid appears. "Please go with Yoongi and Jimin and help them settle Yoongi into Jimin's room. After that , kindly inform the staff that Jimin has found his mate in Solar packs Alpha Yoongi." The maid can barely contain herself , but manages and follows the two boys who walk upstairs together.

Jin smiles devilishly at his mate who hikes up an eyebrow . "Taehyung"

Taehyung looks up innocently. "Do not look at me with those puppy eyes." Jin states. "I fully realize you are intentionally ignoring Jungkook, who we brought here specifically to meet you. I also realize Jungkook clearly made room for you to sit by him and you hiked it over to your current location, so Jungkook is not in on this ignoring endeavor"  
Taehyung looks down.  
Namjoon smiles. He knows. "Taehyung, love, why are you ignoring Jungkook?"  
Absolute silence, staring at the carpet continues.  
Gongyoo and Joongki are curious as to what is going on. The stay silence letting the house leaders handle their son.

Jungkook "Alpha Namjoon?"  
Nj : "Yes, Jungkook?"  
Jungkook "Sir, I believe Taehyung is my destined Mate. However, he will not let me approach."

Gongyoo and Joongki smile but stay silent.  
Namjoon sits back on the couch dramatically stretching his arms.  
Taehyung tries to sink into the ground.  
Woozi claps like a small kid  
Baekhyun hits Taehyung on the shoulder "Go sit with your mate"  
Taehyung stands and everyone thinks he is listening to his brother. Then he tries to leave the room.

He finds himself blocked with a very strong hand on his wrist. "At least take a walk with me and try to get to know me? We don't have to move fast like Yoongi and Jimin. ?  
Tae turns to look into the beautiful eyes of Jungkook. He is attracted to the Alpha, he admires his beauty and gentleness with him. He is NOT going down easily though.  
"Let me go"  
Namjoon is not having it. "Taehyung. SIT DOWN and stop acting like a child in front of our guests, you new other parents."  
It's not an Alpha order. Namjoon would never do that. It is , however that distinct voice fathers use with their kids when they are demanding obedience.  
Taehyung huffs "Can I be excused until dinner please Dad?"  
Namjoon "You better come down for dinner AND you will sit with Jungkook AND you will behave appropriately. Is that understood?"

Taehyung "Yes, daddy." He gives Jin a kiss "See you at dinner mommy" With that he walks upstairs.  
Jin "children, why don't you all take a break or nap and convene for dinner. The Parents need to talk please."  
Baek kisses Jin with a "Love you Mommy" Woozi kisses his parents "Bye mom and dad" Jungkook nods and stalks to his room.

Joongki is suddenly overcome with laughter "They call you Mommy like my kids!!"

Jin smiles "Doesn't it feel amazing?"  
Joongki "the best feeling"  
Gongyoo smiles "Well, looks like Taehyung is going to put Jungkook and his own legendary stubbornness through his paces. Here I thought Jungkook would be the problem"  
Namjoon "Taehyung never wanted to become a mate or a parent. He just needs time to sort this out in his mind and accept his fate. We will NOT let him reject Jungkook and hurt him like that. It would affect both of them for life, we cannot allow Rare wolves to be damaged like that. Jin will put Taehyungs mind to reset. 

With that Jin gets up to walk off. Joongki decides to follow.

The elder Alpha's decide , it's time to visit the bar.  
Just as they get up, a maid announces the arrival of the Monsta X pack .

*****authors note***** This book is not completed. I have no idea why it says so in the description and I cannot find a way to remove that. *****


	14. A houseful of Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pack leaders start to arrive

Namjoon and Gongyoo walk to the front door to greet the new guests. Monsta X seems to have arrived with Ateez pack in tow. Maids and other household helpers immediately arrive to help the new guests with their bags. Namjoon greets the 2 pack leaders, Shownu and Hongjoong.   
NJ "Thank you both for coming. I know it's a bit late. These maids and helpers can show you to the rooms/houses that we have arranged for you. Ateez, being a pack of youths has been given one of the houses just out back. " He looks to Hongjoong "Your house has everything you need, the helper will show you how to summon helpers if needed. Your pack has full access to this main house and all the amenities on the grounds. "  
Hongjoong smiles "Thank you Alpha. My pack warriors Yunho and Mingi have asked me to offer their services to help with security. They have also expressed a desire to join in some training if that is ok with you"  
Namjoon is impressed with the tall youths. They look strong and healthy and this attitude of helping and learning from another pack is very commendable. "I would be more than happy to let any of your pack members help in any way they are comfortable with. They are also all welcome to join in training. I will inform our warrior group NCT that you will be joining and their leader can come see you for scheduling. There are 21 main members of the warriors, and they are currently training almost 100 other wolves. Some of the younger men from the small villages have arrived for training to learn to protect their villages. I was proud to let them."  
Ateez all is smiles . A tall beautiful one introduces himself "I am Seonghwa. I would be happy to assist with cooking. I enjoy it. Our Maknae Jongho is a very strong Beta. I would very much like him to join the training too."  
Namjoon agrees and nods at the maid at his side who is taking notes. A handful of helpers asks Ateez to please hand them some bags and follow them to the house out back to unpack and relax before the dinner. They happily follow.   
Gongyoo has taken it upon himself to help his dear friend and greet Shownu and Monsta X. They have all been listening and Wonho asks to speak. Gongyoo motions him to Namjoons side.  
Wonho "I think it would also benefit our pack to join the training. I would personally love to join and I see our 2 maknaes are hopping in place with excitement. "  
Namjoon is happy to agree "The same offer stands for your pack, and all the others that arrive. I also suspect Taeyong and Johnny will be more than happy to have the visiting packs also show off some of their skills. It can never hurt any pack to learn new skills, including our own. "   
Kihyun " I am more into gathering intelligence, along with Hyungwon. I don't know if you have anyone here that teaches or wants to learn this type of skill , but we both volunteer to learn or teach what we can."   
Minhyuk comes forward " I would like to help out with the hurt pups and injured wolves . I am good with healing and with children."   
Namjoon looks to his maid who nods in affirmation that she got the information. "This lady by my side is one of my maids. She is good at organizing. I am going to place her in charge of taking requests to help out and learn. Please meet Mara"   
Another maid clears her throat. As the men look at her she asks softly "If you will please follow me. We have arranged your pack to have a set of rooms on this floor right down that hall." She points and moves that direction to have them follow.

Shownu and Wonho stay behind to stay with the 2 other Alphas.   
Namjoon motions the group to the Alpha room.   
NJ "It seems our beta Jimin is Alpha Yoongi's mate. This just happened moments before you arrived. Please excuse their behavior if they get lost in each other. I am sure we all remember how we felt upon first finding our mates."   
They all laugh at the information. "That gives a decent alliance, since Jimin is practically your son. How goes it with the Omega's?" This was from Shownu  
Gongyoo laughs heartily. At the looks of confusion "It seems my Jungkook and Namjoons Taehyung are mates. "  
Wonho "Then why laugh? "  
Namjoon "Because Taehyung is not having it at the moment. "  
Shownu "That's right. Taehyung is the one that you have said in the past was difficult about becoming a housewife and parent. Isn't that how he put it?"  
Namjoon smiles fondly "Yeah. That's my boy. He is stubborn but I also caught him looking Jungkook over more than once. There is an attraction there. If he can stop getting in his own way, I think it will work out fine."  
Gongyoo "Jungkook has always been of the same mindset actually. He never wanted to be tied down to a mate. He does seem to have set that attitude aside though after seeing Taehyung."  
Wonho laughs "Taehyung was beautiful to look at 3 years ago when I last saw him. "  
Gongyoo "That is nothing compared to what he and Baekhyun look now. They are stunning. "   
The doorbell rings. The men ignore it knowing the maids will handle it.

Shownu changes the subject "The VIP packs should arrive tomorrow afternoon. It's my understanding from the phone call that they are bringing BB, iKon, winner and that all girl pack.  
Namjoon "That reminds me. I need to get a house set up away from the others for those females. "  
They hear a soft cough and look at the door. 6 men stand there.   
Namjoon grins and opens his arms wide. One Omega runs straight into his arms and enjoys the warmth and safety of the Alpha's arms. "Gentlemen this is my son Daehyuns mate Yongguk. Until an hour ago, the newest member of the family. Yongguk perks up "What happened?"  
Namjoon kisses his head and pets his hair. Jimin found his mate in Gongyoo heres son Alpha Yoongi" Yongguk grins and asks where Dae is. "In his room preparing for you to take over."  
All the men in the room laugh and Yongguk just runs off in search of his much loved mate.   
"Gentlemen, meet the B.A.P pack. This is pack leader Zelo"   
Zelo shakes hands with all the men and tells his pack go ahead and go to their room. "Namjoon Alpha. I would like to talk to you and Daehyun about our pack later if you don't mind"  
Namjoon nods in approval.   
Zelo "Thank you. I will go clean up for dinner. Nice to meet all of you"

Namjoon "I suppose we should all go see how our mates are doing and get cleaned up for dinner."

With that the pack leaders disperse into their rooms. Namjoon and Gongyoo choosing to go to their own rooms and leave their mates to sort out Taehyung. 

*****authors note***** This book is not completed. I have no idea why it says so in the description and I cannot find a way to remove that. *****


	15. Running wolves

Jin and Joongki stop at the door. They hear nothing inside. Jin knocks on the door and it's opened by none other than Woozi. Joongki is suprised, but also not as he spots Baekhyun on the bed with Taehyung. He can't help but be proud of how beautiful his soon to be son is. He also snickers to himself about how sassy and stubborn this Omega is. A wonderful addition to the family for sure. His Jungkook needs an Omega that will challenge him and push him to be better. He follows Jin to a small couch by the window. Jin motions Taehyung to join them in one of the accompanying chairs. The boy looks like he might object but Baekhyun shoves him off the bed. After that he walked and sat down, mostly to avoid hurting Jin. 

Jin : Sweetheart, tell me how you are feeling and thinking so we can work this out please.  
Tae thinks for a moment. "Mommy, you know I never wanted to be a mate. I don't want to be made to be a dutiful little house Omega, a parent responsible for raising little pups while my "alpha" gets to go train and have all the fun of making the pack run better"

They hear a hearty laugh. "Oh, I already love this boy. You are a wonderful breath of fresh air" comes from Joongki.  
Jin smiles "I love my sassy Taebear."  
Tae moves to sit in Jins lap. He doesn't care how old he is now. He needs mom's comforting. His life just got turned upside down.  
Jin kisses his head while Joongki smiles at the scene. He glances at the other 2 Omega's. They are busy playing a card game on the bed, all the while being there close at hand to comfort the other. Both older Omega's are happy the boys are close already. 

Joongki decides to try his hand at getting to know Taehyung. "I understand how you feel Taehyung. Jungkook actually feels the same way, just from the Alpha point of view. He never wanted a mate. He wants to be the best lead Alpha he can be and protect his pack and family. His world has overturned just as much as yours has. Please, give this a chance. I would love to have you as my son. I am sure if you just sit together and talk, you can work this out. Nobody says you have to be a sit at home Omega. I definitely am not and I hear Jin isn't either."  
Jin smiles at this heartfelt plea "Taebaby, Joongki is right. You can also discuss the children issue. Nobody says you 2 have to settle down and have children immediately. I am sure none of us parents involved want you 2 having kids when you clearly aren't ready or willing. It can be something you tell Jungkook you want to avoid for the current time and talk about it later on in the relationship once you get to know each other better and settle into a life routine."  
"I agree with all my heart" Joongki pipes in.   
Taehyung looks thoughtful for a few moments. "I guess I can give him a chance. My wolf is actually going crazy with happiness and wants to meet his wolf. It's driving me nuts."  
Jin laughs and kisses his precious sons head. "Why don't we go see if Jungkooks wolf would like to go take a run in the woods with V?"  
Tae nods in agreement. 

Baekhyun and Woozi perk up at this. "Can we also go take a wolf run with them? We can ask Yoongi and Jimin to go as our escorts and stay back from V and whatever Jungkooks wolf is named."  
Joongki can't help but laugh at the faces the 2 boys pull on the parents. " I am ok with it if Taehyung and Jin are. "  
"We can also escort them and let Yongguk get to know Woozi" They hear from the door. It's Daehyun standing there with his arm around his mate.   
Joongki : "Woozi, link your brother to come here."  
"No need, I already felt the excitement from Woozi. We are already here to take the pack on a run. Daehyun can be lead since he knows the area and I don't. " states Jungkook from the door.  
"And my wolf likes to be called "JK" With that he holds out his hand to indicate everyone to head outside. 

Taehyung gets up first, knowing everyone is waiting on him. He surprises Jungkook by going to his side and waiting for him to move to follow him. Jungkook smiles and heads outside after Daehyun. Baekhyun and Woozi stop at another door , listening before knocking. Yoongi and Jimin appear after a moment and gladly come along.

Outside Namjoon and Gongyoo are sitting in some chairs having a drink when the pack of young boys comes flooding out the doors. They watch as Daehyun and his mate shift. Gongyoo admires the thick fluffy red coat of Daehyun and the silkier reddish coat of his mate.   
After that Yoongi and Jimin shift and take a moment to lick each others faces , still in the new stages of being together but obviously smitten. Gongyoo admires the healthy fluffy coat on Jimin, a lovely grey , silver and black mix. Namjoon obviously takes good care of his pack. "Your boys look wonderful, thick healthy fluffy coats on those wolves." Namjoon preens at the compliment. "Your Yoongi looks just as healthy and his colouring is lovely. Wait till you see my other boys! "   
They look over and see Woozi shift into a very cute slender silvery coloured wolf with the most adorable black ears and snout. "Awe, he's adorable" Namjoon coos out. Gongyoo smiles "Totally opposite of his brothers. None of the 3 look anything alike in wolf."  
Baekhyun pets Woozi telling him how cute he is , then shifts himself. Gongyoo is shocked how pretty his wolf is. A beautiful fluffy but slender white wolf with silver and grey patches and a beautiful grey mask like marking on the top of his head going down his snout. It's clear this is a rare Omega once he shifted to wolf. "Wow. Namjoon, he's beautiful. Prettiest wolf I have ever seen." Namjoon smiles "Just wait. "  
Jungkook motions to Taehyung "You first my dear" With that Taehyung smiles and blushes then shifts. He hears the gasps. He preens. He knows he is beautiful. He sits and looks up at Jungkook who is apparently stunned. "you.....you are so beautiful" he whispers as he kneels to look at the beautiful white wolf. He reaches out to pet the thick coat on his mate. It's so soft. 

Watching from the patio Gongyoo is shocked and Namjoon is smiling. "I take it back. That is the most gorgeous wolf ever. I have never seen a pure white wolf. I didn't know one was alive. The last one was over 100 years ago. They say they are touched by the moon goddess herself. "  
Namjoon is so proud of the reaction. "You should have seen him as a puppy. A white cotton ball with blazing blue eyes." Now, let's see your rare alpha.  
As they watch, V licks jungkooks face and backs up, clearly making space for his mate to shift.   
Jungkook smirks. "Ready to see a wolf just as rare as you?" V's ears perk up and he tilts his head. With that Jungkook shifts and V is stunned as the amazing coat on JK. A shimmering black that looks almost blue in spots , laced with silver and white with eyes as blue as his own. The wolf himself is much larger than any of the others , even larger than Alphas Daehyun and Yoongi who are larger than the Beta and Omega's. 

Over on the patio Namjoon admires the beautiful wolf. The 2 rares are completely opposite of each other in every way and it's a wonderful sight to behold. The boys are all jumping around and yapping in excitement causing Daehyun to howl to get them all to pay attention as he and Yongguk move off in the lead, trotting at a happy playful pace. Everyone follows with JK nuzzling V to move beside him and stay there. JK is already possessive of his beautiful mate and he knows Jungkook is counting on him to charm V enough that he will work to get Taehyung to accept them. The 2 trot off behind the pack side by side.

It's a fun run for all the wolves. They play in the forest and upon returning to the grounds, they splish and splash in the pond designed for wolf cleaning happily, playfully nipping each other and licking and cleaning each other. It's the wolf way of getting to know each other and comfort each other. It's important for bonding and this group is now family with the mating of Jimin and Yoongi and the possible mating of Jungkook and Taehyung. They need this bonding. 

A bell is heard making all the wolves look at the sound. A maid is ringing a bell and announces "Dinner is ready kids, please come inside". They all pad over and shift, drying off with the towels she left on the tables. 

It's been a hectic day emotionally, but the wolf outing has done it's work calming emotions and forging bonds.

Taehyung and Jungkook sit next to each other at the table. Everyone is happy as it seems the 2 are willing to work on getting to know each other.   
As they are about to settle into eating Baekhyun suddenly sits up straight. Everyone notices and goes on alert. A maid walks in, with some men behind her.

"Sirs. Exo pack has arrived. I hope it's ok I invited them to dinner with you."


	16. Baek meets his mate

Jungkook came to attention when Baekhyun suddenly sat straight up and sniffed the air. He notices Daehyun has done the same thing. Baekhyun starts to shake making everyone go on max alert. Both Alpha's move to guard the suddenly nervous Omega. The older 2 Alpha's start that way when a maid interrupts " Sirs, Exo pack has arrived. I hope it's ok I invited them to dinner with you. Namjoon and Gongyoo move to greet the new pack since the 2 younger Alpha's are guarding the distressed Omega, with the other Omega's already at his side too for comfort. Taehyung approaches his brother but once close, sees the other Omega's have him covered. He instead moves closer to Jungkook, who smiles and puts a hand around his waist possessively. Tae naturally snuggles into his arm seeking comfort since his brothers distress is affecting him. At the table, Jin and Joongki smile big seeing the moment. Both men smile at each other conveying both happiness with the 2 mates and the family solidarity the entire pack of young boys is displaying right now. There is zero hesitation to run to the distressed Omega and there is no awkwardness in touching him to comfort him. Woozi is behind Baekhyun with his arms around him , chin laying on top of Baek's head.   
They hear footsteps approaching the dining room and all look up. In walks the large pack called Exo. One man is in the front and he greets Namjoon and Gongyoo "Hello, I am Suho, the leader of Exo. Thank you for inviting us to this important meeting. I hope we did not come at a bad time. "  
Namjoon : No, perfect timing for dinner. I am Namjoon, Head Alpha of Lunar Pack. This is Gongyoo, Head Alpha of Solar Pack. Please ...  
He is cut off by a sudden growl from a very tall Alpha from Exo. All heads turn to him. One other taller member puts his hands on the mans shoulder "Are you ok Chanyeol?" They all watch as his eyes flash silver and he mumbles "Mate"  
Namjoon steps forward "Did he say mate?" Suho nods "Yes, sir.".   
Namjoon "Let him free. We do not stand in the way of destined mates in this house."  
With that said Suho speaks "Kai, let him go."  
Chanyeol starts walking and all eyes are on him. He walks into the dining room and they find all the Omega's are standing behind a shivering silver eyed Baekhyun.   
Jin "Boys, please move away from Baek. It seems his mate has arrived. " With that , everyone returns to their seats. Jungkook and Daehyun remain behind Baekhyun as guardians , just in case.   
Namjoon returns to the table sitting hear Jin. He speaks softly to his mate "Well, this should be fun"  
Jin and Joongki both giggle quietly. 

Baekhyun stands still as he watches a gorgeous tall Alpha approach him. His wolf is howling in his head in absolute joy. He isn't sure how he feels, It's so sudden. He glances at the table and almost laughs at the way everyone is watching like happy children. The Alpha reaches him and stands still in front of him a moment before smiling an amazing 10000 watt smile which makes him just the cutest damn thing Baekhyun has ever seen. He can't help but smile his big boxy smile in return.   
Chanyeol is smitten at first sight. His mate is small and beautiful and that boxy smile is too cute. He reaches his hand out to grab the Omega's gently as he says "Hello beautiful"  
Baekhyun melts at the voice and words. He blushes and whispers "Hi".

Chanyeol can't help himself. He reaches to cup his mates face in his hand and Baekhyun seems to just melt into it. The Omega moves straight into Chanyeols reach and the Alpha brings him in close to his chest. "I am Chanyeol and it's the biggest pleasure of my life to meet you."   
Baekhyun looks up and grins "I am Baekhyun and I am happy too. "   
Chanyeol looks up and realizes all the packs are watching. "Perhaps we should continue this later as it looks like we have an audience who are waiting to eat dinner."  
Baekhyun giggles and it's the most beautiful sound Chanyeol has ever heard. Baekhyun returns to his seat, with Chanyeol taking the now suspiciously empty seat next to him.

Namjoon smiles "Well, welcome to the family Chanyeol. Baekhyun is one of my 3 sons. I am sure you will find him most interesting"

Jin " And more than a little bit of a handful"  
With that everyone from Lunar and Solar laugh. 

Namjoon "In just 2 days time we have 3 matings occuring."  
Taehyung "2 dad"  
Namjoon "3 matings since Jungkook and Taehyung are obviously getting along."  
Jin laughs "Yes, they are and I could not be happier. Look how handsome they are together. What a breathtaking Alpha and Luna for Eclipse pack to have as leaders."  
Taehyung makes a hmph sound  
Jungkook snickers and reaches under the table to put his hand on Taehyungs thigh, pleased as punch with the silent glare and the fact his hand hasn't been removed by the huffy Omega. 

Namjoon " Gongyoo and I welcome you all to enjoy this feast our packs have provided. Let's spend this moment getting to know each other and business can wait until later. The maids are already making sure the house we set aside for you next door is ready. Baekhyun, shall we move Chanyeol into your room?"  
Baekhyun "I am not opposed if he is wanting to"  
Chanyeol " I am definitely ok with being with you my dear, if my pack Alpha is ok with it"  
Suho "You heard Alpha Namjoon. We do not interfere with destined matings " 

With that decision made and a very happy new couple situated, everyone eats and chats to get to know each other.

It's a great bonding dinner and everyone is happy about the new mating and hearing about the new packs being formed.


	17. mates, Dinner and a pool party

Dinner was a rousing success. Everyone seemed comfortable with each other. Most of Exo was fascinated to see how beautiful the 3 Lunar pack boys are.   
Exo was thoroughly enjoying watching Chanyeol be infatuated with the beautiful small boy that is now part of their family.   
Kai whispers to Sehun " They are just so cute together!"  
Sehun is smiling ear to ear and agrees with Kai "the little omega is just glorious. He seems to be not only beautiful but very social and quick witted. "  
Minseok " What a wonderful addition to our family. He's bright and cheerful."  
D.o. "he comes from a great family too. This mating should help us greatly. We will now be family to Lunar Pack."

Jin overhears the conversation "You are now family to Lunar, Solar and Eclipse actually. "  
All of Exo looks his way. Namjoon smiles and speaks up "Lunar pack member Taehyung, my son over there glaring at his food is now the mate of Solar pack Alpha heir Jungkook. Lunar and Solar are blending into one big pack called Eclipse which will be run by Myself and Namjoon for now, with Jungkook and Taehyung taking over when they become more comfortable learning their Alpha / Luna duties while running Lunar. They will take over as Alpha and Luna to Lunar pack shortly after their mating ceremonies are complete. " He laughs under his breath at the hmmmph he hears from Taehyung.

Gongyoo " Yoongi will take over Solar pack since the heir Jungkook is taking over Lunar. This is at Jungkooks request, he wants Yoongi as Alpha. Yoongi has just found his mate Jimin, the happy beauty at his side right now and they will be Alpha/Luna together."  
Namjoon "My other son , Alpha Daehyun and his mate Yongguk are making their own pack Dawn. They will run it as Alpha/Luna together. Dawn will also be a part of Eclipse."  
Suho speaks up "I am happy to hear all the plans we heard at Alpha Shownu's house are coming to fruition."  
Namjoon smiles kindly. "It's all working out as planned , happily."

Suho "Congratulations to all the new head Alpha's and their new Luna's. Exo pack offers any help we can provide. All you need to do is ask."  
Gongyoo speaks "I believe Namjoon and I are both of a mind to have Exo join Eclipse if you want. "  
Namjoon nods in agreement. "Each pack under Eclipse will run as they currently are with their own leaderships. The only difference now would be that the packs are all also part of one big family under Eclipse. Jungkook has expressed that even though he will eventually be Head Alpha of Eclipse , meaning he is ultimately in control, he wants each pack to function as their own, with monthly meetings at Eclipse consisting of all pack Alpha's to see how each pack is functioning and what help Eclipse and the other packs can provide each other to make each pack stronger and run smoothly as possible. "

Suho looks to his pack and sees each individual nodding in agreement. "Exo is proud to accept a position as a pack under Eclipse. I see this is a great opportunity to make our whole region stronger and more secure."  
Namjoon "Now that dinner is over, how about the Alpha's and their right hands all come with Gongyoo and I to retire to the Alpha room and discuss the little details and to see what we can come up with on the Rogue issue.

Jin motions Joongki to his side "We are going to grabs drinks and head out to the pool. Anyone wanting to join us feel free. We have lounge chairs and the whole pool is all lit up with cute bamboo lanterns around the table and chair area."  
Jimin bounces up "Come on Yoongi! Let's go change and go swimming. The pool is heated and so amazing." He grabs the Alpha's hand and starts to run but is stopped.   
Yoongi smiles "I will join you later my love. I have to join the Alpha's. I am going to be Pack Alpha, remember" Jimin smiles and kisses him. "I will be waiting."   
Jungkook gets brave and kisses Taehyung on the cheek "Go have fun , beautiful. I will talk to you later." He laughs at the pouty look on the other male. It's supposed to be a mad face but it's just too cute. 

Everyone disperses to the pool and Alpha room. Jin asks the maids to set up the bar for the guests to help themselves, but keep a bartender for those that don't know how to make drinks.

Taehyung discreetly watches Jungkook follow his dad. He doesn't realize Jin has noticed his eyes following Jungkook. Jin giggles and nudges Joongki. The 2 omega's snicker and walk outside to keep the younger ones in check.   
All the boys of the packs shortly came down in swim shorts. The maids were laying out piles of towels for the rowdy young boys.  
Jin and Joongki took up lounge chairs at a small table so they can enjoy their drinks and watch the scene before them comfortably.   
Jin "Taehyung is going to be difficult , but I can see he is plainly attracted to Jungkook"  
Joongki smiles "So he is fighting his own mind on this. It's obvious his wolf adores JK , the boys were plain about teasing him about it earlier. "  
Jin "Yeah , he's always been gung-ho about not needed a mate. He doesn't want to the a stay at home mother. That's his deal. He wants to be active in leading a pack and making it better.   
Joongki "I think Jungkook is the perfect Alpha for him then. He was raised by us and I definitely don't sit back and hang at home just being a housewife. Gongyoo lets me be the Luna I want to be. I am always out and about , checking on smaller villages in our packs territory, visiting the cubs, working in the infirmary and stuff like that. "  
Jin " I am the same and I think that is where Tae and Baek get it from. They want to be like me. Leading a pack by example instead of just lazing about the house letting Namjoon do all the work.  
Joongki "Jin, I think you and I are definitely going to be best friends for life! I admire you and I am so happy we are friends."  
Jin reaches over to grab his friends hand "We are definitely for life , my friend. Now we are also brothers! You have my Taehyung and Jimin marrying into your family, making us one big happy family."  
Joongki "Is Jimin at all affected by the fact his parents died when he was young?"  
Jin "NO. He was only 2. We took him in immediately and he has been raised as our son. He carries his original last name though. We left it until he was old enough to understand. Then, we sat him down and explained and told him he can take our name but it's his decision. I explained we left it Park because that was his father's last name and we wanted to keep that honor to the man that gave us our precious son. Jimin thought about it for days and eventually decided he would keep it Park because we did, and he appreciated our reasoning. He is a Kim through and through though. Being raised with the other 3, he is definitely just like them. He's a precious happy bean. A true ray of sunshine"  
Joongki "Thank you for sharing all that. I feel it's important to make sure we keep him happy and secure at our family. "  
They hear a lot of noise and suddenly the pool area is invaded by the boys of Ateez and Monsta x. Jin motions the 2 Alpha's over "Shownu and Hongjoong, this maid right here will lead you to the Alpha room. The pack Alpha's are discussing pack things and the rogue issue. We will watch the others for you. Your Luna's are welcome to come lounge here with us."

With that Regional Head Alpha Shownu and Pack Alpha Hongjoong go to join the Pack Alpha meeting, while all the various packs members play in the pool getting to know each other. 

It's a beautiful night, with a lot of bonding going on. It's a good sign for the various packs futures together.


	18. Rogues and a pool party

***pic unrelated but freaking hilarious**

The Alpha's are all relaxing on the couches, enjoying fine drinks. The atmosphere is remarkably calm considering what they are gathered for.

Namjoon coughs to get attention "Tomorrow VIP and their smaller packs will be here to discuss the fact that it appears the rogues are either coming from that territory, or are running between with an unknown base."  
Gongyoo "I know we have all experienced losses due to this. What we need to find out is who they are, where they are , and what exactly they are doing."

Shownu speaks up "the pups taken from around our area are all Omega pups. All female."  
Hongjoong " it's the same in our pack territory. All the pups are female omega's. One pup killed was an Alpha, 9 years old."  
Suho "Our pups all taken are all female omega's too. As with Ateez, 1 alpha pup was killed. However, we had a male Omega pup get loose and make his way back home. He is how we know they went to iKons territory"

Namjoon. "So, they are after Omega pups. Clearly they are planning to raise them and then use them to mate and have pups to make a full pack. "  
Shownu "That is not how you go about making a pack. They could have just approached any of our Alpha's and either asked for admittance or asked who to talk to about forming a pack."  
Wonho "I doubt they are from our area and didn't know we are approachable."  
Suho "Let's also keep in mind, this could be the work of someone rejected from a pack that is leading this endeavor"  
Hongjoong "About 6 months ago we rejected an Alpha. He applied to be in the pack and proved to be a bit violent and refused to take training seriously. He would sit in his hut and would not help with pack duties at all. The deciding factor in rejecting him was he was seen walking past a heavily pregnant omega and didn't stop to offer her any help, such as an arm to walk her to her location. As an Alpha, helping omega's should always be a main concern. A heavily pregnant one being ignored is not tolerated in our pack. That is the life of not only 1 but 2 or more lives in need at the moment."  
Shownu "That sounds like the correct temperament for a pack leader who would kill to steal pups. What was his name?"  
Hongjoong "Jonghun, his best friend applied too name of Wonbin. He was about to be approved to join but left with Jonghun when we told him he wasn't cut out for our pack. We did give him 5 days to leave , our usual. He left the next day though"  
Namjoon "That gives us a name to start with. A pair of friends is a decent start. What rank is Wonbin?"  
Hongjoong "omega"

Shownu "This gives us a basis to work with. A possible pair and a possible reason for why they are taking omega pups. Now the questions are where are they hiding all the pups and how are they taking care of them. 2 males alone , taking care of all those omega pups while also going out to kill and gather more pups does not seem realistic. It stands to reason the pups left behind would try to escape while they are out"  
Gongyoo "I agree. There must be more. We need to find out if there are any missing pack members from outlying villages or from neighboring pack territories that might have joined them"  
Namjoon "Maybe someone from VIP packs will recognize them or have some input. They will be here in the morning sometime. How about we go join the kids and Luna's?"  
All the Alpha's agree and they head out to go see what chaos all these youngsters might be bringing on the poor swimming pool.

Chaos. It's a happy scene of utter chaos. There is laughter all over. There are boys swimming, boys playing ball in the pool, boys chasing each other across the grass and boys holding arm wrestling matches. 

Namjoon laughs "Well, it looks like they are all getting along and making friends. " With that he goes to his mate and sits down in a chair beside him. The other Alpha's all join the Luna's at this area , which seems to be safe from water. Jin points to the side and Namjoon looks. He smiles wide. Jungkook and Taehyung are a team playing pushover against Daehyun and Yongguk. Tae is perched on Jungkooks shoulders trying very hard to knock Dae and his mate over. Jungkook, for his part , has a very tight hold on the omega's thighs. It's obvious he is not about to let Tae fall off or get hurt. "How long have they been playing together like that?"

Joongki "A good half hour? They paired up for pool volleyball before this. Our Jungkook looks to be very possessive of his lovely mate. "  
Jin "Taehyung seems to be enjoying being with Jungkook. At first he ignored him, but Jungkook seems to be just as stubborn and charmed him into playing."  
Namjoon "Appealed to his competitive nature?"  
Jin "Exactly"  
All the elders laugh at this and watch the rare pair play together. All of the agree they are glorious looking together.   
Suho "Look how adorable Chanyeol and Baekhyun are together. Channie is shielding Baekhyun from all the water he possibly can. It's just so cute. "  
Lay "Baekhyun is absolutely enjoying the attention too. Kai and Sehun are clearly infatuated with the boy. D.O. is even smiling and laughing while with Baekhyun. "

Off to the side 2 wolves are laying down cleaning each other. Yoongi and Jimin are in their own little world, clearly enjoying their new relationship. Cleaning each other in wolf form is a terrific bonding moment and all the others are respectfully leaving the 2 new mates alone to bond.   
Yoongi is infatuated with Jimin. He is enjoying cleaning his beautiful mate and getting washed himself by Jimin. He never expected to find himself feeling this much emotion for a single wolf, but here he is. He would die to protect this precious mate he has been given. He thinks Jimin will make a perfect Luna despite being a Beta. He has the personality, training and heart for it. Yoongi is immensely proud.   
Jimin is thanking the moon goddess for his wonderful Alpha. He feels loved, safe, treasured and protected. He will proudly follow Yoongi to the ends of the earth.

Chanyeol is loving the sound of his mates laughter. His little omega is breathtaking to look at and irresistibly charming. He is so happy his pack is loving Baekhyun. They all keep trying to steal him to play with them, but tonight Chanyeol is just wanting his new mate at his side. He feels himself being looked at and looks down. Baekhyun is looking up at him with big puppy eyes. He giggles. "Why are you looking at my like this , my beautiful puppy?"  
Baekhyun turns red and smiles shyly. "I was wondering where you are staying tonight" he says quietly.   
Chanyeol "If you want me with you, I will stay with you. If you are not ready, I will stay with my pack. Your wish is my command , beautiful"  
Baekhyun turns even more red and shy. He takes the chance. "I have a big room. I think I would like to have you stay there if you want to."  
Chanyeol puts his fingers under his mates chin, turns his face up and bends down to kiss his plush lips. "I would love to , my dear"

Jin and Joongki happened to spy the interaction between Baekhyun and Chanyeol and are clapping quietly and squealing on each others shoulders. Joongki "They are just so cute together"

Eventually everyone starts flowing back inside to get settled for bed. It's been a fantastic night of playing and bonding and making new friends.   
Every wolf in the place goes to bed happy.   
It's been a wonderful step in the making of the new bigger pack and it's smaller subpacks.


	19. chanbaek get all soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little Chanbaek getting all cuddly and adorable

Baekhyun opens the door to his room and walks in, making sure to grab Chanyeols hand to bring him inside. Once inside he closes and door and waves his hands around. "so this is my room. It's more a suite, like all the rooms here. That is the comfort room and that door there is the bathing room and dressing room. "   
Chanyeol "I like your choice of colours. It's beautiful. I would like a shower but I need to go get my things. Care to come with?"  
Baekhyun "You go get them, I will sort out towels and get extra pillows for us."  
Chanyeol walks over to kiss him gently "I will be right back , beautiful. "

With that the tall Alpha leaves the room to retrieve his things. Baekhyun immediately throws himself on the bed ,screaming into the pillow. He cannot believe after all this time he and Taehyung spent hating on the mate issue, his mate walks in and shatters it all. He suddenly felt loved and precious and his feelings towards Chanyeol are intense and soft at the same time. He is aware he is anxiously awaiting him coming back, missing him already after only moments passed since the Alpha left.

Baek makes himself busy making the room more comfortable for his new mate who will be sharing it. He goes to get an extra toothbrush and asks the maids to bring some more towels and extra pillows up. He goes to get his own nightclothes ready as well as his bathing supplies. Then he sits on the bed and turns on the tv , waiting for the maids and his mate. 

Chanyeol gets to their room and finds his bag already set on the table by the door. He sticks his tongue out at his pack members and tells them all goodnight. He shuts the door to the sound of laughter. He smiles. He truly loves those idiots. He walks back to the room, then stands there deciding if he has to knock or not. Fortunately 2 maids appear with towels, pillows and other small things. They knock and enter and he follows. 

He is greeted with a gorgeous box smile and is told to sit on the couch. Baekhyun sits next to him while the 2 maids fluff the pillows and set them down on the bed. They place the new towels in the closet made for them. One of them approaches and hands Baekhyun a basket. It's got snacks and a bottle of tylenol in it. "From your mother, sir". Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun giggles. "Thank you Irene. Have a good night you 2. I won't need you more tonight so please enjoy yourselves. " The 2 ladies thank him and leave. Baekhyun looks adoringly up at his tall mate "I need a bathe. I have pool water all over me. You can either stay in here and watch tv or take a shower. There is a half wall between the tub and shower. "   
Chanyeol weighs his options here. He wants to be in that tub. He looks at his mate looking at him all adorable with big puppy eyes. He swears he see's hope in those eyes. He takes the chance. It's his mate after all. "Or, we could take a nice bath full of bubbles together and do some talking, then shower off. I promise to keep myself under control until you are ready for anything intimate. I just want badly to share that bathe with you."  
Baekhyun smiles "I think I would like that. We are mates after all. I feel safe with you and don't want to leave your side either, to be perfectly honest."

With that, they gather their pj's and move to the tub. They brush their teeth side by side and do their facial cleansing while the tub fills with lavender scented bubbles. Once it was full, Chanyeol got in first, then made room for his smaller mate to join him. Baekhyun snuggled against Chanyeols chest and giggled softly. He is loving life right now. Having a mate is nothing like he feared. It's beautiful and soft and feels safe and fluffy. 

The 2 engage in some small talk, asking each other silly things like favorite colour and food. It's just a getting to know each other moment, Baek enjoying the sensation of those big arms wrapped gently around him. Chanyeol is over the moon with happiness , his little mate is charming and captivating. Once the water becomes cool, they step out and into the shower. Chanyeol shows his Alpha traits when he just starts shampooing Baekhyuns hair. He smiles when the Omega doesn't argue and instead leans into it. After this, Chanyeol washes Baekhyun gently, making sure to be thorough but gentle. Then he offers the puff to Baekhyun to let him wash the Alpha off. Baekhyun smiles and takes his time. He is more than aware that his mate is enjoying this washing. He also can't help but notice everything on his mate is large. He admits, he loves those ears. **get your minds out of the gutters hahhaha***   
After they are all washed and rinsed off , the 2 men dry off and dress. 

Moving to the bed Chanyeol asks Baekhyun "what side do you normally sleep on?"  
Baekhyun points "I like the side by the window usually"  
Chanyeol then picks his mate up and places him on that side, covering him up with the fluffy comforter of the bed. He then walks around to the other side "Am I ok to sleep here , beautiful?"  
Baekhyun smiles a large , cute boxy smile, his eyes becoming little crescents "Yes, please. I don't think I can handle you being away from me just yet. I need you."  
Chanyeol slips into the bed, making room for the Omega to cuddle up to his side, head rested on his chest. To both , it felt like they were meant to be like this, it felt natural, like they had done it forever. Chanyeol kisses the top of Baekhyuns head and turns the tv on. "Disney please. I like to watch their animated movies to fall asleep to" Says Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiles , kisses his head again and finds Disney. "Sleeping Beauty is tonights feature movie. Would you care for any of the snacks your mom sent in that basket clearly meant for us mating tonight?"  
Baekhyun turns bright red "Mum is so embarassing. Please don't feel like you have to make a move on me because Mum wants it. I would like to let it happen naturally, on our time. "  
Chanyeol kisses his head again "Beautiful Baekhyun, I am not interested in throwing you on your back and mating you on our first night. I want to get to know you and like you said, let it just happen when we both want it. You are more than some base nature instinct to me. You are my precious mate, my forever. "  
"thank you" comes a small whisper. 

With that, the 2 new mates snuggle and cuddle and watch tv till they fell asleep. 

In another room Yoongi and Jimin have settled in for the night. They too are waiting a bit before doing anything intimate. They are happy to spend these moments together, cuddling and bonding.

Taehyung is sitting up in bed feeling like something is missing. He feels on edge and jumpy and it's aggravating him to no end. He has no idea what is wrong. Then he realizes it . He misses Jungkook. He sighs and beats up his pillow. The poor thing just takes the beating and looks sad. Tae sighs again and fluffs it up. He slinks off the bed to go downstairs for a drink.   
He is annoyed , both at the missing of his mate and the fact that he misses Jungkook. He proceeds to get some sparkling water and is sipping it when he senses it. He sighs and turns around "Hi Jungkook."


	20. A turn of events

Jungkook is just watching Taehyung move about the kitchen. Once he is noticed he smiles. "Hi Taehyung" he says in return.  
Tae glares at him "You look like a big cute bunny."  
Jungkook smiles even larger "At least you think I am cute." After saying that he wiggles his nose like a bunny.  
The laugh he gets from Taehyung made it worth it. Watching his mate blush a pink shade and "hmpph" with a pout makes him want to laugh. His mate pouting is hands down one of the cutest things he has ever seen. He has already decided his views on mates were all wrong. His gorgeous omega wiggled into his heart and mind with no effort , or desire to do so. Now he is on a mission to change his mates mind. He knows their wolves adore each other. He just needs to get V to cooperate and convince the human part.   
"I can't sleep. Care to go outside and take a prowl through the backyard with me?"  
Taehyung thinks hard. He doesn't want to , but he also does. V is yipping in happiness, dying to go with JK. "Ok fine, V won't shut up right now. He wants to see JK. "  
Jungkook smiles. "JK is the same. Let's let them run and tired us out."

___The pair tell the front door guard they are going out back. They wait until he secures a pair of guards to keep an eye out over the wolves.   
The pair go outside and shift. Immediately the wolves go out on prowl, all the while rubbing on each other and nosing each other. They enjoy their time playing in the backyard. They run and play fight. After a while they lay down in the gazebo and proceed to clean each other , licking each others faces. The wolves enjoy their bonding. They are magnificently happy. 

The guards are enjoying the show. They have sat down in a pair of chairs together at a table , coffee in hand. They, like all the staff here , adore Taehyung , but always worried about his mating , everyone knowing his views on it. It's funny and cute to them all to see how his wolf is clearly infatuated with his mate, while the boy himself seems to be failing at his personal desire to ignore his mate. Every single member of the staff here supports this mating. Jungkook is a perfect addition to the pack. He is extremely handsome, with a stellar bloodline and he is a super rare rank on top of that. Taehyung being a rare rank being mated with a rare rank has the whole staff excited. They can only see even more success and happy times for their pack with Jungkook as their heir to the Alpha throne, Taehyung at his side. They all strongly support Taehyungs morals and ideas for the packs future. They trust him to keep them happy, healthy and strong. His strong and well brought up mate can only be a bonus.   
One of the guards sends up a text to Namjoon "Look out your window at the gazebo"

___Namjoon hears his phone go off and looks at the text. That seems an odd text from his night guards. He gets up and checks outside. What he sees makes him laugh and go to wake Jin. "Honey, wake up. It's important." Jin gives his a grumpy sleepy look. "Trust me baby, you want to see this." He heads over to the balcony waiting for Jin. When Jin finally gives in and heads out to join him at the small table, he points "gazebo"  
Jin holds in his excited squeal. He does not want to disturb the snoozing wolves that are cuddled up together. The shining white V is snuggled up in front of the extremely large black wolf JK, who is curled very protectively around his small mate. They are opposites in everything visually. "I am so happy joonie. Look how peaceful they are like that."  
Namjoon grins "At least their wolves are bonding. The humans won't be able to resist soon. They have already accepted it on some level to allow the wolves this extended freedom together."  
Jin snuggles up to his husband "I am so glad Jungkook is willing to put in time to bring Taehyung around. Joongki said Jungkook was the same as Taebear until he met Tae. They are so stunning together , humans and wolves. I can't wait for them to settle so I can get to know Jungkook properly."  
Namjoon kisses his mate. "Baekhyun and Chanyeol seem to have accepted each other right off. The maids brought spare pillows and towels to Baeks room earlier. "  
Jin giggles "I may have also sent a basket with snacks and pain killers"  
Namjoon laughs softly. "Good move. Baek is still on birth control right?"  
Jin " Yes, but Tae isn't. Remember he had reactions to it."  
Namjoon "Make sure you tell Joongki that please. Pups are desired but I think our new couples should wait until this rogue thing is taken care of."  
Jin "I will in the morning. Good thinking. Let's to back to bed."  
Namjoon "Ok, but I need a picture of this first."  
He grabs his phone and takes a few pictures of the rare wolves. "This is bound to come in handy somehow"  
He gets back into bed with Jin and they fall asleep.

___One floor below Chanyeol gets up for a drink. He takes his cup of water to the balcony and notices the guards pointing while talking. He looks and smiles. He goes and shakes Baekhyun "Hey beautiful, I am going to carry you to the balcony. I have something for you to see."  
Baek wakes up sleepily and lifts his arms to be pulled up. Chanyeol lifts him and shifts him to hold him bridal style and takes him to the balcony, sitting with Baek on his lap. "Look in the gazebo" The little gasp and wiggle let him know Baek noticed. "Channie! That is Tae in wolf form!" Channie loves that nickname instantly. "Yes baby. I knew that because I have seen JK before. Thats Jungkooks wolf."  
Baek is so happy "That's so cute. At least their wolves get along. "  
Chanyeol "That means the people won't be far behind. That is some serious bonding going on over there. They are sound asleep and JK is definitely protecting Taehyung."  
"V. Tae's wolf is called V"   
Chanyeol "I was unaware your brother is a rare rank Omega. That is a surprise"  
Baekhyun grins "We are both rare. Wait till tomorrow, I will show you my wolf "  
"I can't wait. Now, I am tired and in need of some snuggles."  
With that Chanyeol takes his lovely little mate back to bed and they fall back to sleep cuddled up.

___In the morning , the sun rising woke the 2 snuggling wolves up. The 2 stretched then padded off on a quick morning run. JK and V are having the time of their lives.   
Suddenly JK stops and perks his ears up, sniffing the air. He lets V know via the wolf link "I thought I heard a cry and I smell a few new smells." V "Should we go look or head home and tell our Dads?" JK is torn. He wants to know if the rogues are this near the main pack house of his mate but he doesn't want his Omega in trouble. The decision is made when they both hear a scream. The 2 wolves take off running to the sound. They smell unfamiliar wolves along with the Lunar pack scent. V tells JK that there is a small village just ahead , full of farmers and their families. The 2 are going full speed , nervous at the sounds of more screams. V links Daehyun and tells him where they are and what's going on. "Please, send help asap. The sounds are painful" They slow down as they approach so they aren't out of breath and energy when they reach the village. They are aware V smells like Lunar pack,, same as the village. JK however smells different. Whoever owns the unfamiliar smells should also know the Rare Alpha is in the vicinity.

___ They arrive at the village to see 4 wolves attacking the villagers. 2 of them are holding 3 small pups on ropes, hands tied in front of them. The mothers are being held away by another wolf, while the last seems to be the killer of the bunch. JK goes crazy. The rare alpha rushes the wolf that is about to kill a father and mother who appear to be trying to get to the small pups being held. V joins him heading to the parents to move them from the fight between JK and the rogue. He links them letting them know he is Taehyung and instructs them get everyone inside immediately , he and JK will handle the situation. Currently his alpha has the other wolf subdued. However the other one that was holding the mothers moves to jump on JK. V isn't having it and goes on the attack , protecting his mate. JK grows a massive Alpha growl. The result is instant. All 4 wolves submit. JK is a Rare True Pure Blood has the power to make alpha's submit. He growls out the order to shift immediately. The 4 have no choice. The alpha tries to fight it but can't. The others holding the pups are a beta and an omega. The last is a beta. They have no chance against JK. They shift and V walks to the pups and stands between them and the offending wolves. V follows JK's directions and links 2 alpha's of the village to come out with chains or ropes and bind the rogues. The pups are hiding under V. V sniffs suddenly and lets JK know the pack Alpha's have arrived.

___Namjoon , Gongyoo, Shownu and Daehyun arrive first. The others are circling the village. They find V protecting 3 smalls pups under his body. JK is standing over an alpha male who is being tied by villagers. JK's huge paws are on the mans chest , not giving an inch. It's clear to them that JK has the worst offender handled. They link their other members to finish the perimeter check and work their way into the village. Namjoon and Gongyoo approach JK and take the man from under him. "Good work son, go ahead and either shift now or join V. We have a truck coming to take them. " States Gongyoo. Jin arrives and goes directly to V, nuzzling his son to reassure him and make sure he's ok. Joongki arrives and both shift and take charge of the pups hiding under V. They don't want to come out. Jin asks one of the 2 villagers outside to go get the villagers , specifically the mothers of the scared pups. 

___A few moments later a few Omega moms and several other pups arrive and rescue the pups from under V. The 3 pups are all omega's while the ones just arriving are beta's and alpha's. It's clear V saved the omega's from being taken. These are either The rogues, or some of them.   
Namjoon "There are no deaths today. I am sorry this happened to the village."  
The head of the village approaches "Pack leader, don't apologize. Taehyung and his friend here arrived in time and saved us. They jumped in to protect us without a second thought. Our pack leadership protected us . You even arrived yourself with leaders from other packs. We could not ask for more than this. We are so proud to be part of this pack. We owe you everything for saving our omega pups. "  
Jin walks over "This black wolf is Taehyungs mate . He is Jungkook from Solar pack and these are his parents." He points at Gongyoo and Joongki. "They are visiting to discuss the mating and the attacks by these rogues. Looks like we got the rogues. We will remove them and investigate this situation. Please, all of you come to the pack house if you need anything. These pups and anyone else traumatized by this attack might need some therapy. If they do, bring them and we will see to it. We have facilities to house you all temporarily while they get the help they need. We will cover all costs. We are also offering protection training to ALL alpha's of our farming and gardening villages. Please pass that word on. Anyone wanting to learn to fight and protect their village, report to the main pack house. " 

___The rogues are loaded into the back of the truck. All 4 alpha's get in the back to make sure no funny business about escaping happens. V and JK and all the younger wolves who joined follow in wolf form. There may be more rogues around, waiting to save their partners. The packs are taking no chances. The members of Ateez will come back later. They are staying in the village to protect it in case of other rogues coming back looking for their members. Jimin and Yoongi stay behind too. 

___It's been a hectic day. They toss the prisoners in the underground jail, stationing extra guards for the time being. 

___Now , they go inside to discuss it with the VIP packs that arrived while they were gone.


	21. getting to know the VIPs

___Namjoon and Gongyoo enter first as the head alphas. Upon entering a stunning looking man stands to greet them. "Hello, I am JiYong. Leader of BigBang. These are my main pack leaders Daesung, Seung-hyun , and Taeyang."  
Gongyoo frowns. "I thought there are 5 of you."  
Jiyong nods "Sadly , you are correct. Not long ago one of us disappeared. Seungri. We woke up one day and he was gone. All his stuff was packed up, with the important stuff taken with him. We looked for him to no avail. It's possible he's in your territories. It's one of the things we came to discuss along with the rogue problem Shownu mentioned. "

__As they are talking one of the younger guards of the house interior Yeonho coughs "Excuse me, Alpha. "  
Namjoon looks over to see Yeonho, Dongheon and Minchan standing looking at them. "Yes, what is it?"  
Dongheon comes forward "Sir, as you know Yeonho has a very sensitive nose."  
Namjoon frowns. He is aware the kid has a highly sensitive nose, even for wolves. It's one of the reasons this group is inside the house. He can smell anything off such as poisons. "Yes, I know. Is there something he smells that is threatening?"  
The other wolves all perk up to pay attention to this conversation. Jin leads Joongki to the couch and the others follow , leaving BigBang and the Alpha's Namjoon and Gongyoo standing paying attention to the group of youngsters, who mysteriously went from 3 to 7 members.

___Yeonho speaks "Sir, the wolves you brought in and put in the holding cells smell faintly of the group behind you. It's not strong, but it's there. It's like maybe they have been in contact with members of that pack frequently enough to have the scent on all the ones you brought in."  
Gongyoo turns slightly to look at BigBang who are stunned. Clearly they know nothing about the rogues they brought in.   
Namjoon carefully questions the young wolf. "You are saying the 4 rogues we just brought back from the attack on our village just now smell like these 4 men?"  
Yeonho is nervous but he knows what he smells. He stands straight and looks Namjoon in the eyes. "Yes sir. They don't smell like they are pack members of them. The 4 smell like they have been around wolves that are pack members of theirs. It's strong enough it's not just them passing by members of this pack. I am sorry to cause trouble Sir." He bows and backs up.

___Namjoon looks at Jiyong. He sees nothing but confusion on his face and those of his members. He looks at Yeonho. The boy would not have come forward like that without being certain. He would not interrupt any meeting without reason. He says to Jiyong "Come with me. I need you to see the rogues we just brought in. Everyone stay here except Gongyoo, Jungkook, Daehyun and Yeonho, who are coming with me. " With that said he moves off to go see the prisoners, the named wolves following. 

___Jin and Joongki take it upon themselves to settle the rest of the visitors. There are 3 other pack leaderships here. "Please sit down and let's do introductions. The ladies can decide where they want to sit and our boys will move to accommodate. " The 4 ladies bow and say Thank you and walk to a 2 seat couch. 2 of them sit on the couch while the other 2 sit on the floor between their legs leaning back to be comfortable. It's obvious these are 2 mated pairs. The other 2 groups seat themselves wherever they can find room. Jin motions at the oldest looking male visitor "Care to lead the introductions please? I am Jin, Luna of Lunar pack. This is Joongki Luna of Solar pack."

___ One wolf stands up "I am Yoon. This is my group Winner. This is Jinu, hoony and mino. We are in charge of a small village consisting of trainees for protection guards.  
A wolf from the other male group stands up "I am Hanbin. My group is called iKon. These are Bobby, Jay, Ju-ne, Song, DK and Chan. We are in charge of training the hunters of VIP region. We train anyone in our villages in hunting and gathering so they can properly feed their villagers.   
One of the ladies stands. "We are BlackPink. We don't have a leader. We all lead our pack, which is mostly females and ALL omega's. I am Rose. This is Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo. Jisoo is my mate. We are in charge of birth and orphans in our region. As you know, many mothers die in or shortly after childbirth if not properly cared for. We offer a safe place for all pregnant omega's to come to live for proper medical care during pregnancy and a safe assisted birth of pups. We also take care and raise any orphans and try to educate and train them until we find them proper homes. 

___Jin smiles. "Joongki and I would like to have a sit down with you 4 at your leisure. We talked about your concept and would really love a little help setting up a similar situation in our region. We only have our hospital and clinic here and at Solar's main village. We think having a place like yours more central would be extremely helpful. We would of course, pay you for advice and help setting things up if you decide to help.  
Jennie looks at Lisa expectantly. Lisa smiles "I have a suspicion we will definitely help you" Everyone giggles after that interaction.   
Joongki smiles and says "Jin here has had a small house outside cleared and cleaned for you ladies to enjoy during your stay so you can have some privacy away from all the males. "  
Jin "I had the maids go grocery shopping. If you need anything , let a maid know and we will get it. You are not confined to the house. Feel free to help yourself to all our amenities on the grounds including our spa, pool, gym, lounging garden or even the prowling woods. The prowling woods are protected and have camera's to keep you safe. It's a lovely woods designed for wolf form exercise. You can hunt, run, hike, swim, or hone your smelling senses out there. We created it when our pups were little babies and needed a safe spot to be learning wolf form things."  
___Rose speaks "We really appreciate all this and the woods sounds amazing. If you don't mind , we would like to retire to our space now. It was a long trek here and we are fairly exhausted.  
Jin waves a hand and 2 maids appear "Please escort these ladies to the yellow house we set up for them." With that he returns his attention to the wolves assembled.

___"We have set you all up in the big dorm building next door. It can fit all 3 of your groups comfortably. The same offer about our amenities is extended to all of you. Also, we have more groups here than you see at the moment. Ateez has been sent to the village that was attacked this morning. My son Taehyung and his mate Jungkook happened upon the attack while out for a morning run and managed to save the village and 3 omega pups that were in the process of being taken with no casualties. We also caught 4 rogues and brought them here. That is who Namjoon took your Jiyong to see. "

___Bobby perks up at the information. "Jungkook as in the rare blood heir to Solar Jeon Jungkook?"  
Joongki smiles "Yes, he is my son. That beauty right there is his omega mate Taehyung of Lunar pack."  
Bobby smiles "I have heard stories about him. Jungkook is the first Rare Alpha of his kind for several generations. I have heard his wolf is a beautiful creature and absolutely huge."  
Taehyung actually smiles "His wolf JK is an inky black with these lovely blue highlights and big red eyes. He is more than twice my wolf size. Bigger even than my Alpha dad and brother Daehyun."  
Jinu says quietly "Please don't take this wrong but you are breathtaking. We had heard the Lunar omega's are in a class above all others in looks. Jin sir alone is more beautiful than any other omega I ever saw, but then I saw you. If Jungkook is half as handsome as the rumors then you have to be the best looking couple in existence. "

___A giggle is heard and all eyes pop to the sound and many of them gasp. There is standing Baekhyun with the very tall Chanyeol behind him , arms around his waist. "Jungkook is equally as handsome as my brother is beautiful. They are truly amazing to see together. "  
With that he sits next to Tae with Chanyeol sitting next to him. Chanyeol laughs "I am Chanyeol of EXO pack. This is my shiny new mate Baekhyun of Lunar pack. Forgive him for not introducing us."

Everyone laughs and begins to get to know each other as some housekeepers set up a light lunch buffet for everyone.

Downstairs........


	22. Well, look who we have here

__Namjoon led the way to the basement prison where they were keeping the rogues. He motioned Matthew and Joseph to go with them to the cells. (yes, I love Kard. deal with it lol)  
At the first cell he hears a gasp and looks at Jiyong. The mans eyes are wide. "You ok?" Namjoon asks?  
Jiyong shakes his head. "No. Your pack member was correct. It smells like my pack the closer we got and this man is coated in the scent."   
Namjoon walks up close to the cell "Get up and come to the front so we can see you"  
Jiyong exclaims "It's you!" as the wolf turns over on the bed and sits up."  
Daehyun "So, apparently you know one of the rogues?"  
Jiyong nods. "Unfortunately yes. This is Minjae. Seungri's omega, who we thought ran off with another Alpha. "  
Namjoon looks at Yeonho "Does he smell like the other rogues ?"  
Yeonho walks forward towards the other cells. Jungkook and Daehyun naturally flank him to protect him. He inspects the other 3 cells before returning to the group. "Yes sir but they smell a lot softer. They smell like they just had casual contact with the owner of the scent. This one smells like he's been scented down by a pack member with the same smell as this wolf " He points at Jiyong.  
Jiyong shakes his head disappointed "So, you never left him. It's all a lie. You guys faked you running off with an alpha. Seungri was so upset for that week and then randomly disappeared. I see now that was all planned. You 2 planned this whole rogue thing. But why?"

___Minjae looked down at his feet. "I might as well tell you. Seungri planned it after the council ruled against opening the club/casino. He felt unappreciated, untrusted. So, he planned our getaway. I went with his friend to give him the pretense to come look for me."  
Jiyong "He never said he was looking for you though. He just disappeared."  
Minjae looked confused at this information.   
Namjoon "I have an idea to end this rogue problem. How much does this Omega mean to your Seungri? Are they mates?"  
Jiyong "To my knowledge they never marked"  
Namjoon looks at Matthew. "Go check him for mate marks."  
Yeonho stops them "He is marked sir. He has that mated scent" then he looks at them with teary eyes "Please don't manhandle the omega. "  
Daehyun hugs him from behind. "I forgot you are sensitive to treatment of omega's. We weren't going to hurt him though, only look for his mark."  
Namjoon "Which we don't need to do now. Let's go upstairs. Matthew, Joseph , make sure that barrier stays up that will prevent them linking their pack. "  
Jiyong looks startled by that but follows.

___Upstairs they join everyone else. "So, it looks like BigBangs missing member is the rogue leader. We have accidentally captured his omega mate" declares Namjoon to the group.  
Everyone sits up at this.   
Jiyong "Yes, Minjae is downstairs. Don't worry though, they are all actually in nice accommodations. Each is in a private cell with full facilities and blankets and pillows. They do not abuse prisoners here while in holding."  
Daesung speaks "Seungri will know he's here. The link"  
"Which does not work from our holding prison downstairs " smirks Jin. "Namjoon has a very good tech team which created a nice electric barrier that prevents linking through it. " He motions at VeriVery. "This groups big brothers are the ones responsible. These young ones are learning from them and also learning protection due to their collective personal special talents."

"Dad has a plan" Daehyun states as he sits down and pulls his mate into his lap. This action causes Tae and Baek to make kissie faces and noises at them.  
Daehyun, not one to let his brothers best him decides to embarass them. "I see I need to persuade your Alpha's to get with the mating so we can all see you 2 turn into mushy snugglers and we can all make fun of you for it"  
Both Tae and Baek turn red and hide their faces. Everyone coos at the cuteness. Chanyeol pulls Baek into his chest patting his hair. Jungkook just sits there smirking at Taehyung " I think I could enjoy that challenge" This gets him a slap to the shoulder , making everyone laugh.   
Jin laughs "Oh, I do love this pair so so much."

-__As much as I am enjoying watching my Omega sons actually act like Omega's for once in their lives, we should discuss this plan. " Namjoon states.  
After gaining all the attention he tells them "I want to get the word out Minjae is here , but I want it said he's been injured. This should cover why he can't link and also get his Alpha upset to come get his mate. We will set everything up to catch him when he comes for him. "  
Daehyun speaks "Dad, can we make sure it's capture, not kill. We need him alive , I think to get the missing pups back. I am sure he will move them with the capture of Minjae, making the omega's knowledge useless. "  
Jiyong smiles "You have a very intelligent and thoughtful son here Namjoon. I am very impressed."  
Jin smiles "We are proud of all 3 of them. Daehyun will make a fantastic Pack Alpha. "

___Gongyoo speaks up "I think sending runners from both packs to our villages spreading information that they should be on high alert because the rogue leaders Omega is captured and injured should do the trick. That way the information gets out about Minjae but also informs our villages about the rogue problem still being a threat."  
Joongki smiles "And also let's it look like we are only mentioning the omega in passing along the need to be careful and set patrols on the villages. Very clever"

___Everyone decides this is a solid plan and then decide to chit chat some more while waiting to disperse to prepare for food.

Gongyoo and Namjoon send out the order for the runners along with the script.

It's been a good and productive day.


	23. that was unexpected

__ The runners were sent out with a script in hand within 2 hours of the decision. They aren't taking chances and sent 5 packs of 5 wolves out. Each pack was 3 warriors and 2 hunters. All Alphas and beta's. Gongyoo and Namjoon aren't playing around with safety.   
They immediately spread the word to the villages. They tell all the village leaders about the rogue threat and that nobody should leave the villages because the Pack Alpha's have caught the rogue's leaders Omega and there may be retaliation. Any villagers wanting to come to the main pack grounds for protection or training are welcome and escorts are brought to any village requesting it to bring them to the grounds. All the pack leaders are surprised at just how many villagers, who are mostly farmers, come to the main grounds for training to protect their villages. They are all so very proud of their outlying villagers for their bravery and loyalty to their communities.

___During the time they wait for word to get to Seungri about Minjae being held captive and being injured, everyone trains hard to be in prime fighting condition. Shownu is impressed with the training skills of the 2 main packs.  
"Both of you have serious skills in training and fighting in this pack. Everyone is just so good. I am proud to see this." He tells Namjoon and Gongyoo.   
Daehyun smiles "Dad makes safety and protection a priority for both all the villages we are in charge of and because of my 2 omega brothers. "

Shownu smiles back "Your brothers are beautiful. I can see why he would want them well protected. "  
Namjoon grins widely "They are both also highly skilled in fighting, human and wolf forms. I made sure they won't get hurt to the best of my ability. "  
Wonho pipes in "Well, with their 2 new mates being rather superb Alpha's, I don't see either of them being in danger. You can see over there Jungkook is sparing with Taehyung . Chanyeol is over there training Baekhyun in wolf form. Neither Alpha seems to be taking chances. "  
Both Namjoon and Gongyoo are very proud of their pack members. 

___"Come on Tae, you can hit me as hard as you can. How can I train you if you aren't willing to show me your strength?" Jungkook smirks as he says it to the tired omega.  
Tae growls "I don't want to hurt you."  
Jungkook laughs "Oh my sweet baby boy, that won't happen. Now, let's train seriously please. I need to see what you are capable of."   
Tae looks at him and sees that Jungkook is being serious and sincere. He is provoking him for his own good. "Ok fine. But, I don't like to fight really."  
Jungkook "I know baby. I know, but I need to know you can hold your own in case of any attack"  
Tae huffs but gives up, understanding his mate is only worrying about him. He accepts his fate and nods "Ok. Let's do this."

___Just as they begin actually fighting each other Jungkook stops and sniffs the air. He suddenly tells Tae, "shift NOW and get to Baek and Chanyeol. GET IN THE HOUSE" he yells at the end for everyone to hear as he shifts into his huge wolf, linking to his father "The rogues are here. I smell them"  
Tae shifts and runs to Baekhyun, who is instantly surrounded by EXO. Namjoon yells out "ALL OMEGA'S IN THE HOUSE NOW. Tae, get them to the safe room immediately, you both get inside too." Tae and Baek gather all the omega's and rush them downstairs to a hidden part of the house, getting them into the special steel room that hides smell.

___All the Alpha's and betas from all across the property rush to cover the house , protecting each others backs. Those that fight better in wolf have shifted. 

__The rogues appear. They walk up in human form, Seungri at the front. Jiyong stands with the other leaders "So, you finally decided to man up and show your face"  
Seungri is shocked and his face cannot hide that fact "Why are you here? Are you responsible for Minjae being hurt?"  
Jiyong " I would never hurt an Omega. You know that. He got hurt because his worthless Alpha sent him to steal pups and he got caught"  
Shownu speaks up "I am the Regional Head Alpha. Shownu. Why have you gone to criminal activities to create a pack instead of coming to any pack leader and asking for admittance or permission to begin a pack in our region? We would have given you the standard hearing to speak your case"  
Wonho "Stealing pups. Why would you steal omega pups and even worse, kill the little alpha pups."

___Seungri looks down in shame "I have no excuse. I wanted to start a pack and was convinced by others that this was how to make a strong pack and start our own region. I have brought the offenders that gave this advice and came up with the plan. I just want my omega please. I need to know he is ok before I turn myself in. "  
Namjoon steps forward "There is no way you are giving in this easily. What is actually going on?" Behind him Gongyoo has instructed the others to make sure all the grounds are covered for a sneak attack.  
Seungri "Nothing. You won. You have my injured omega. I cannot stand the thought of him captive and hurt because of my actions. This is my whole pack. We are here to turn ourselves in and be judged individually. Not all of them participated in stealing the pups. Some just stayed at home and made sure the new pups were cared for. Please, judge each on their own , not collectively. That is what I ask"

___Namjoon knows a broken man when he sees it. "We will bring Minjae out once we have the pups. This is the best I can do. The pups are my priority. Those innocent little pups are the future and I have to make sure they are all alive and safe "  
Seungri makes a motion and there is some rustling in the back. Everyone goes on battle alert. 

___Out walks 5 female wolves herding a group of tired little pups. The females bring the pup halfway between both groups before telling the pups "Go to them"  
The little pups dash away into the waiting group, Gongyoo letting EXO take them into their protective bubble. Namjoon instructs "Get the pups inside to the clinic. "

___He looks at the rogues "You understand I have to bring you to the cells? All of you."  
They all nod in understanding. Namjoon motions and Daehyun, Wonho and a few others go get them to bring them down to the cells. Jungkook walks over and takes up place at the back, making it clear he is not allowing anyone to escape. All of the rogues are shocked at the sight of the rare alpha. Jungkook has been notifying Taehyung of everything via link. He isn't surprised at all when he spies his gorgeous white wolf mate sitting patiently at the front door. The rogues all take notice and gasp at the sight. Seungri remarks "I never thought to ever see a white wolf in my lifetime. I guess that's a perfect last view of life outside for me."  
Taehyung casually walks to his mate and gets a loving lick on his nose in return.   
Seungri "Of course he belongs to the rare alpha. I guess we never really stood a chance with that pair in the mix"  
Daehyun laughs "NO, no you did not. We will be taking into account how you turned yourselves in during the hearings, btw. You may in fact survive this. My dad is fair. So is Shownu. "

___Seungri walks down the stairs behind them, into the prison cells. Suddenly, tears come to his eyes at the scent. "Minjae!"


	24. another little surprise!

___Jiyong is surprised to see Seungri with tears in his eyes the moment he walked into the staircase leading to the cells below. He had honestly thought he would abandon the omega instead of coming for him.   
The new prisoners are led down to the lowest level except for Seungri. Namjoon holds him back on this level. After all the others are down below he motions Seungri to move forward , letting go of his arms.   
They all watch as he carefully approaches the 5 cells that are occupied. He stops at one and grabs the bars looking cautiously in at the Omega sleeping soundly on the soft bed, wrapped up in a warm comforter. He views the cell and is surprised that it's comfortable. There is a desk with chair and writing instruments, the soft bed and a nice chair to sit and read in. There is even a carpet on the cold floor. He looks around and notes that all the cells are like this. He also notices each cell has a corner that is made into a little room and assumes it's private toilets. He is impressed. He walks back to Minjae's cell and just looks at his beautiful omega curled up asleep. He looks at Namjoon "Is he ok?" Namjoon smiles and opens the cell door quietly as he can , letting the alpha go inside to his mate. As he locks the door again he watches Seungri get on his knees in front of the sleeping omega and stroke his hair. The omega slowly opens his eyes and smiles gently "You came!" he whispers in a sleepy voice.   
Seungri is in tears "Yes, baby. I came for you. I can't let you pay for my mistakes. You and our pup are too important. "

___At this statement Gongyoo perks up "Pup?" Seungri looks over "Yes, he is just over a month pregnant. "  
Daehyun growls angrily "you sent a PREGNANT omega out on a mission to assault a village and take pups??"  
Jungkook growls too and all the omega's and beta's in the cells whimper. "You don't deserve to be in that cell with him. What kind of alpha sends a pregnant omega anywhere?"  
Namjoon speaks up "We should take Minjae to the clinic and have the doctors check him over to make sure the pup or pups are ok. He's been under stress that should never be placed on a pregnant omega."  
Minjae stands up and walks to the cell door to follow. Seungri stands up and Jungkook growls. Tae nuzzles the back of his knee to calm him down. Jungkook reaches to pet his mate. Namjoon says "You can't be trusted out at this time. Just wait here and we will return him. We keep our promises here. You can see him and the others are all doing well. We do not mistreat prisoners. The guards will be by soon to take your dinner options for tonight. Make sure to order for both of you if he isn't back yet. I do not tolerate my prisoners not eating. "

___With that Minjae is let out as Seungri sits down in the chair taking the blanket on it and wrapping himself in it to smell Minjae.   
Minjae follows the leaders as he is tucked in the middle. They arrive at the clinic and the others all leave except for Namjoon and Gongyoo and their 2 bodyguards. Minjae is sat on a chair to wait. The doctors and nurses are busy with the tired little pups, some of whom are sleeping on a nice fluffy rug set up for the little wolves.   
Jiyong walks in and sits next to Minjae. "Why didn't you say something?"  
The omega smiles and pats his leg "I felt I didn't want special treatment when my packmates where also in cells. "  
"Minjae, you have to have special treatment. You are pregnant. You have to think of the pup first and foremost. That little life is depending on you to take care of it right now. "

___Minjae is overcome with emotions and snuggles into the comfort of the alpha's embrace. "I am sorry, You are absolutely right. I will do better and follow the doctors advice. How did you capture Seungri?"  
Jiyong smiles "They walked in and turned themselves in and brought the pups."  
The omega is clearly confused. "He turned himself in?"  
Jiyong tells him gently "He thought you were injured and couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt at his command to send you out. Now that we know you are pregnant, it makes a lot more sense why he would do that. "

___One of the doctors comes over to see why they have brought the omega in "Hi there, what is going on over here?"  
Namjoon tells him 'Minjae here is apparently pregnant and since he's been a prisoner for 2 weeks I feel he should probably have a very thorough checkup to make sure him and the pup are ok"  
They doctor is surprised but takes it in stride "I take it you didn't inform them until now?"  
Minjae shakes his head at the doctor.   
"Well, that is ok. My name is Jeongmin and I will be your doctor. Let's go into a private room and have a look at both of you"  
He motions the omega forward to an open door. "I got him. " He tells the alpha's.   
Namjoon "Yes, but one bodyguard will stay. The omega is still a prisoner and his alpha is in the cell waiting for him."

___With that the alpha's go back to the main room to see all the others waiting.  
Gongyoo smiles at them " Now we just wait to hear how they are. Shall we discuss this rather unexpected set of events and what to do about them?"

They all sit back and get comfortable to discuss the prisoners turning themselves in , what to do with the pups while waiting for parents to come collect them, how to inform the parents and what to do with Minjae now that he is pregnant.


	25. Minjae's doctor appointment

___Jeongmin brings Minjae into a private room and has him sit up on the bed. Another man comes in and Jeongmin says "Kwangmin , please check his vitals while I go get a few things to check his pregnancy." The tall man nods and approaches Minjae.  
"Hi, I am Kwangmin. I am going to check your vitals and ask a few questions. Congratulations on the pregnancy. "  
With that he proceeds to check temp, blood pressure and check into his eyes, ears and mouth.  
"You look pretty good , everything is normal and heartbeat is strong. Now, tell me how you have been feeling. I mean anything that is a change from your normal, such as appetite , sleepiness , things like that"  
Minjae looks down for a few moments. "It's hard to say if my feelings are because of pregnancy or my situation. My alpha and I are rogues now and he had us doing some bad things that have made me hate myself and I feel very depressed recently. I am also now a prisoner here, because of my alpha, but i can't bring myself to hate him for it. I am so messed up right now."  
Kwangmin smiles and his friendly face makes Minjae feel better. "I think that your feelings are perfectly understandable based on that quick speech. We have some very good counselors here I can set you up with if you want. My brother and his friends are all terrific at listening and giving good advice on how to get better."  
Minjae chews his bottom lip for a moment before answering "I think I would like that. Also, I don't know who to ask something important."  
Jeongmin walks in just then and replies "You can ask us anything and we can get you the right person if it's not us."

___The omega sits quietly obviously thinking and the 2 other men just go about what they need to do patiently waiting for him to gain his confidence.  
Jeongmin approaches "Can you lay down for me and bring your shirt up a little? I want to check on the baby if you don't mind."  
Minjae immediately follows directions and looks at the doctor expectantly.   
Jeongmin puts some cold jelly on his belly and runs a device over it after turning on a machine.   
They hear a small drumming sound and both doctors smile. "That is a very steady and strong heartbeat."  
Minjae whispers gently "That's my baby?"  
Kwangmin pets his hair gently "Yeah, that is the heartbeat of that precious little baby in there."  
Jeongmin has been busy with the machine during all this and then cleans up the belly and puts things away.  
"So you are almost 3 months along. The baby looks good as you heard."  
Minjae startles " I didn't think I was that far. I thought maybe a little over a month."  
Kwangmin smiles "You said you have been under a lot of stress. That could have hid symptoms from you. "  
Jeongmin gets a bag out of a closet "This a bag we give all pregnant omegas. It has supplements, reading material about pregnancy and newborn pups , some clothing items to help you such as slippers , a heating pad and fuzzy socks. Trust me, those sound silly, but you will realize soon enough fuzzy slippers are amazing when pregnant. They help relieve swollen ankles. There is also a book in there for recipes that help promote healthy pups and keep you healthy and strong for delivery. 

___As they have this discussion Minjae has looked very thoughtful and he suddenly asks "Is there someone to talk to about my alpha? I don't want to return to the cell with him. He's made me do bad things and I was hoping to get away when we got caught. " He starts crying, causing Kwangmin to go hug him.  
Jeongmin says "I will be right back. I know just who to talk to."   
On his way out he stops Youngmin "go help your brother. We have a troubled pregnant omega who should see a counselor"  
Youngmin immediately goes off in the direction pointed to him.

__Jeongmin walks straight over to Namjoon and Gongyoo and sits down. "The omega wants to leave his alpha. He looks scared and outright stated he was hoping getting caught would get him away."  
Gongyoo "But he looked happy to see him."  
Namjoon "not really. He said "You came" but those were the only 2 words he spoke in Seungri's presence and he walked straight to the door without a word when we told him he should see a doctor. "  
He thinks for a moment. "Bring him to my office and make sure to send one of your counselors with him. My office is more casual and comfortable than a sterile clinic room."  
He looks at Gongyoo "well this is interesting. "  
He texts his son "Dae , come to my office please. Bring Jungkook if you can find him."

___The doctor and counselor escort the omega to the office , making sure to bring his baby bag with him . They walk in to find Both main pack leaders and Daehyun in the room having a conversation on how to get the pups back to their families as quickly as possible. They stop when they hear the door open and all 3 smile.   
Daehyun "Hi there. Why don't you pick a seat and let's talk about your situation. Relax, please. We want what is best for you and your pup. So sit and give us an idea of what you are thinking?"  
Minjae walks over to a soft looking chair and looks questioningly at them and is met with hands indicating it's perfectly fine to sit there."   
The others all take up chairs near him. Just as Namjoon starts to say something the door opens to Jungkook entering with a koala bear named Taehyung snuggled up to his back. Namjoon and Gongyoo smile at each other, very pleased.  
Jungkook sits down next to Daehyun while Tae goes and snuggles up next to his dad.   
The 2 leaders snicker at Jungkooks pout when Tae leaves him.   
Taehyung notices the other omega and decides he looks lonely and goes and grabs a chair dragging it to the side of Minjae's. He smiles a wide boxy smile that Minjae cannot help but smile back at and giggle. He suddenly feels comfortable and safe with this lively omega comforting him. 

___He looks at the group and sighs , reaching for Taehyungs hand without even realizing it.  
"I don't know how to say this without sounding bad but I want to be away from my Alpha."  
Taehyung reaches over rubbing his back gently in circles. Minjae naturally moves closer to the other omega.  
Namjoon takes the lead "We can accept that and figure out what to do here to get you away, but we need some information on why. Breaking up a mated pair is not something to take lightly ,especially when the omega is pregnant. So , take your time but I really need you to explain to me how breaking you apart from your alpha is better for you and your pup than staying with him."  
Taehyung adds "breaking you apart will hurt, so my dad only wants to make sure he does the right thing here. Trust in my dad, I promise he's amazing."  
Gongyoo "Would you like us to bring Jiyong in here, since he's formerly your pack leader?"  
Minjae perks up and nods "yes please"  
Daehyun walks out to find Jiyong while the others make small chitchat to each other to make the room more comfortable , allowing the omega to relax and trust them.

Minjae is thinking to himself that yes, these are the right people to open up to and get help from.  
He also can't help but hope this gorgeous omega next to him can become a real friend, as he seems very nice.


	26. the questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minjae gets questioned to make sure his decision is right

___Taehyung keeps comforting the obviously anxious omega. "So you are pregnant?"  
Minjae smiles "yeah. 3 months!"  
Tae grins from ear to ear "That's so exciting! I've never had a pregnant friend. I hope we can be friends. "  
Minjae "I would like that very much. You seem so lively and I feel safe around you."  
Tae hugs the other omega softly. "My dads will help you. Trust in them. "

___The knock at the door grabs all their attention. Jiyong walks in and is motioned to a chair.  
Namjoon "Minjae has asked for our help . Since you are his trusted pack leader, we decided we should have you here. You also know the history and can help us to make a fair, educated decision."  
Jiyong looks at Minjae and smiles. "What do you need dear?"  
Minjae holds Taehyungs hand again and sighs. "I want to break it with Seungri. When I got captured, I hoped it was my way out. I need to get away. He's made me do some awful things and I have nightmares because of it. I can't have my pup be born around him. We just can't live with him. I can't do it anymore." He breaks down in tears. Taehyung instantly brings him into his lap and cradles him to his chest. "I got you. You are ok"

___Jiyong speaks up. "Namjoon. I know it's a hard decision to break apart a mated couple. However, knowing the past and about the abuse Minjae doesn't think I know about, I feel it's warranted."  
Minjae looks at Jiyong in surprise. Jiyong waves before he can speak. "I know Min. It's ok. We are going to help you."  
Gongyoo speaks up. "We have to take a vote to see how many approve , before we take this to Shownu and Wonho. Anyone opposed to the breaking apart of Alpha Seungri and Omega Minjae?"  
Not a single soul in the room raises their hand.  
Anyone here support the breaking apart of the bond between Alpha Seungri and Omega Minjae ?"  
All of them raise their hands. Minjae raises his own too.   
Namjoon "Gongyoo and Jiyong and I will take this to Head Alpha Shownu and Wonho. Taebear, can you take Minjae to your nest and let him rest there?"  
Tae smiles "Of course papa. " He gets up and motions Minjae to come. Jungkook gets up to escort the 2 omega's. Gongyoo links him "Keep an eye on them until this is decided. Don't let Minjae out of your sight please" Jungkook nods to let his dad know he got the message.

___The 3 men find Shownu and Wonho sitting outside relaxing.   
Namjoon clears his throat "Head Alpha. We would appreciate a few moments of both your time to listen to a petition."  
Shownu motions them to sit. "Ok. What is this about?"  
Jiyong takes the helm since Minjae belonged to his pack and updated Shownu on the situation."  
Wonho "Are you absolutely sure about this being the best?"  
Jiyong "He was abusive to Minjae. Verbally, emotionally, and sometimes physically. Then he forced him from a loving pack to a life as a rogue and used his control over Minjae to make him help steal the pups. Minjae admitted to having nightmares about his rogue activities. Now he is pregnant and broke into tears when talking about the pup being near the Alpha."  
Shownu "I want to speak to the Omega and ask him a few questions. Jiyong, you shall accompany me please. "  
Namjoon "He is with Taehyung and Jungkook. I had Tae take him into his nest to relax. The 2 seem to be getting along and Minjae sought Tae for comfort without even realizing he did."  
Shownu "Would you mind if Taehyung joined us? A strong omega could really be helpful for the one in distress."  
Gongyoo laughs "Tae would agree. Jungkook is your obstacle. He and Tae are bonding and he's extremely protective."  
Shownu laughs at this. "I have no desire to upset the rare alpha nor his rare omega. Jungkook can join us , as long as Minjae is comfortable. Can you go get them?"

___Namjoon goes to Tae's room to retrieve the trio.   
Minjae looks nervous but Tae reassures him "Alpha Shownu is super nice. He will do his due diligence to make sure this is the absolute best for you and pup. He will question you, but it's because he needs to understand. "  
Jungkook adds "I will be right there too , protecting you. Ok? Just relax. Everythings going to be ok."  
Minjae smiles and nods. "Thank you all for helping me."  
Once they get downstairs and greet the elders, they all sit comfortably.  
Shownu "Hi Minjae. I understand your situation and have discussed your past with Jiyong. At his reassurance, I am giving you the chance to prove your case for breaking the mate bond. This is no light thing. Breaking a bond will hurt and make you sick. We have doctors that will see you through it if I approve it. I just need to hear your story from you while I observe you. Ok?"  
Minjae nods in agreement and understanding and proceeds to listen to the questions and answer them. He sits up straight and answers clearly and honestly. 

___After a while Shownu takes Minjae's hands. "I do believe you and I approve this bond break. However, Seungri has to have a chance to speak his side to me. Jiyong and Gongyoo and Namjoon will accompany us. The approval will not be revoked. You have my word we will have the ceremony and break the bond for you. We will have the doctors and therapists on hand and you will go to their care immediately after. I just have to let Seungri know and listen to his side to be fair. Please, go with Taehyung and Jungkook now and rest while we go advise him on what's going to happen. "  
Minjae startles him by hugging him tightly. "Thank you." The boy is in tears as he cuddles into Taehyungs side to be led away.  
Shownu coughs back his lump in his throat. "That was hard to hear. Let's go tell the Alpha what is about to go down and then advise him that we are going to be adding these charges to his trial . "

___Upstairs a tired but happy Minjae snuggles down into Taehyungs bed to fall asleep while the rare mates cuddle on the couch and turn the tv down low.


	27. PLanning a bond break

___Shownu takes Namjoon, Gongyoo, Wonho and Jiyong downstairs to see Seungri.  
They walk to his part of the cells to find him sitting quietly reading a book.   
Once all the Alpha's got in front of his cell, he put his book away and stood up. "Is this where you tell me I am being executed or where you tell me about my trial?"  
Namjoon "We never execute anyone here. We give a fair trial then send the information to Head Alpha Shownu to look over and hand out the sentencing. This man here ." He points at Shownu.   
Shownu smiles. "You will have a trial. We will be sending down some people to come question you, then you will have a chance to speak to me and Wonho directly. I feel a public trial would only end in the people asking for your execution. They are very angry at you stealing pups and killing pups and raiding villages, killing without care. I am angry to, but it's my job to look past my own emotions and feelings on the matter and listen to your side of the story, your reasoning."  
Wonho steps up. "That is not what we are here for today."  
Seungri looks closer at the pack and notices the fierce expressions. Something is up. "Care to elaborate on that and let me in on what is going on then?"

___Shownu "The omega Minjae has asked formally for us to pass a resolution to break your bond with him. He also wants you stripped of pup rights. "  
Seungri tears up but also looks very angry. "You can't do that! He's MY OMEGA! That is MY PUP." he yells this.   
Shownu looks stern and says with full Alpha voice. "I am the only one here with the power to do so. I listened to his story and it was very hard to listen to. You have a lot to answer for. He claims physical abuse, mental abuse, verbal and emotional abuse. He described what you said to him to make him leave the pack and go rogue, then force him into a life of violence. "  
Namjoon "Even overlooking some of that, you sent a Pregnant Omega out to attack a village to steal pups. Your pregnant omega. He could have been killed, he could have lost the pup. Do you know what that does to an omega?"  
Seungri realizes he's lost the cause already. He decides to fight. "What do you care? He's just an omega. He can get over it and get another pup later."  
Namjoon "I am the father of 2 omega sons. I am the pack leader of a region with many many omega's. I will not tolerate anyone mistreating any omega. A pup isn't something you just throw away and get a new one later. It's a whole new life, a precious new soul in the world. Every life is precious. "  
Gongyoo "I am ashamed of you right now, and you are not even of my pack."  
Jiyong finally speaks up. "I formally dismiss you from my pack. As pack alpha I hereby ban you from our lands and break the link between you and pack members. I hereby break the bond of protection between Alpha Seungri and BigBang pack. You are banished."

___Seungri sinks to the ground in pain as the remaining bond with the pack is broken. After a few moments, he is breathing hard but is otherwise ok, just in a lot of pain.  
Shownu "Now that you are packless, I declare you a rogue. I also approve the break of the bond between Alpha Seungri and Omega Minjae. When it's time, after we get proper care for Minjae set up, I will have someone come down to see you through the pain. That is all I am offering in this case. I suggest you rest up. That pain was nothing like a mate bond break. "  
With that said the Alpha's all go upstairs. 

__After they all sit down at the dining room table, they quietly munch on the snacks their mates left out for them.   
Namjoon "I think we should get our kids down here, along with their mates. We need to sort out support for Minjae. "  
Gongyoo "I think that's a good idea. I will link mine "  
Shownu "Make sure they bring Chanyeol and Yoongi too. "  
Wonho "Don't forget the omega's, including Minjae."  
Not long after, all the younger ones are assembled in the living room and the older Alpha's join them.   
They find Minjae cuddled up to Taehyung , with a very protective Jungkook guarding both.   
Gongyoo "Well , it's clear Jungkook has decided he is Minjae's protector."  
Namjoon "I can think of no better emotional support than my Taehyung. He's already fallen into a great support system."

___Shownu stands up and clears his throat. Everyone gives him their immediate and full attention.   
"Minjae. I have informed Seungri that I approve the bond break. I have asked everyone to gather here because we need to set up care and support for you and your pup you are carrying during the bond break and after while you heal from it. "  
Tae speaks immediately. "I will take the best care I can of him. I promise to do all I can to make sure he gets through this the best possible."  
Jungkook "I will also watch over Minjae while he goes through this. I will not let anyone hurt him or his pup. "  
Baekhyun walks over and joins his brother "I promise to support you too Minjae. My brother and I will give you all the omega healing we can. "  
Chanyeol "That makes me his other guardian then. I won't leave my new mate alone to take care of a pregnant omega going through something traumatic. Minjae, I will guard you best i can and give you any support you need from me."  
Jimin speaks up "What about me? I want to help!"  
Shownu "Jimin, you are more than welcome to join your brothers. Minjae will need lots of love and attention for a while after the bond break. "

___Jeongmin and the medical team decide to put in their advice   
Jeongmin "I think the omega's building a nest together first is the best thing. That will give us a good place to make him as comfortable as possible for the actual break. My team and I will be there monitoring him during the breaking of the bond and once we are happy that he is safe , we will let the 3 brothers take over and cuddle and love him for at least a week afterwards. "  
Youngmin "He will experience a range of mood swings and emotions for a while. It will be important for the support people to be patient and loving and listen to his laments and hold him when he needs it."  
Tae "I got him. We are already forming a really nice friendship bond and I will do everything I can to make him and his little pup be safe."  
Baekhyun "I will be there every step of the way. He is in safe hands with us. Jimin is amazing at listening to people whine!"  
Jimin smacks him playfully which causes Minjae to laugh.  
Jungkook "As you can see, he has 3 pretty amazing supporters and 3 guardians."  
Jeongmin and Youngmin smile "I think we have the Minjae side sorted out."  
Shownu "All we need is 2 volunteers to sit outside Seungri's cell during the bond break and for a while afterwards just to make sure he survives. "  
Kwangmin "I will stand guard during and just after to make sure he's safe. After that, he should be fine. Alpha's heal faster from this kind of thing."  
Namjoon "I will have some of my actual guards go with Kwangy. I won't have Seungri bothering one of my team that is offering to help."

___Shownu "well, it sounds like we are sorted. Let's plan the date."


	28. Bond breaking and healing

___It's been a week and it's the planned date for the bond break.  
In the kitchen a huge breakfast is being prepared , as the day is probably going to be a long one and lunch could be delayed.  
Jin "Make sure there is a lot of bacon and eggs available. Minjae especially needs to pack on the protein today."  
As he speaks , the pack of omega's arrives and he sits them down. "Here babies, eat up. Don't bother waiting for the big bad alpha's"  
Tae laughs "Mom, you are so funny."  
Minjae giggles and Jin can't help but fluff the boys hair. He's grown very fond of Minjae and has asked Namjoon to formally invite him to the pack.  
The alpha's arrive and take their seats. Everyone just enjoys chit chat and a great breakfast banquet.  
Namjoon "Minjae, today is a big day for you. I need you to understand that if at anytime you need help, want to stop or need absolutely anything, say or motion so. Today is your day and nothing is too small or unimportant. We will be here for anything you need."  
Minjae looks at him with teary eyes. He gets up and walks to the intimidating alpha and just hugs him. Namjoon accepts the hug and holds the boy tight. Nobody in the room cares right now that the omega just randomly hugged their Pack Alpha. They all have seen the 2 grow close this past week. The whole pack has grown to love this endearing young omega. Tae and Baek especially have taken him in like a brother, much to Jins happiness.

___Minjae is sitting on the bed. Tae and Baek and Jimin are sitting with him. The 3 alpha's are sitting on the couch placed next to the bed.   
The doctors have settled themselves in front of the omega's with their equipment at hand in case there is a problem.  
It's time.  
All the Pack Alpha's are gathered , Shownu takes a stance in front of Minjae. "Minjae, are you absolutely sure you want to break the mate bond right now?"  
Min "I am sure Alpha Shownu"  
Shownu "Do you, Minjae, reject your alpha Seungri?"  
Minjae "Yes, Alpha Shownu. I reject my Alpha."  
He grimaces as the mark begins to burn. Tears appear in his eyes.  
Shownu "I, Head Alpha Shownu, hereby declare the mate bond between the Omega Minjae of the Lunar Pack and Alpha Seungri, rogue, broken at the time. The Omega Minjae shall now be free of all ties to the Alpha Seungri. I also declare that the pup being carried by Minjae shall be in the sole custody of Omega Minjae. Jeongmin, give him the medication to rid him of the mark"

___Jeongmin walks over and gives Minjae a quick shot into the mark. He also injects a painkiller and a sedative discreetly. He doesn't want his pregnant patient to suffer anymore than necessary. "This will hurt in a few moments, however you should fall asleep very soon and hopefully when you wake the mark is gone and the pain will be a numb throbbing. "  
Minjae soon begins to tear up and cry and hold his shoulder. It's apparent the boy is in great pain. Tae and Baek jump to his rescue and immediately remove his hands to keep him from making it worse. Tae holds his hands while distracting him by asking what he thinks of the cute teddy bear sweater Jimin is wearing. Baek is rubbing his back gently hoping to add to the distraction plan.   
The head alpha's leave the room to let the trio calm the boy. The doctors go right outside the door and sit in chairs they set in the hallway. They are waiting there in case he needs them.   
Jungkook, Chanyeol and Yoongi are talking amongst themselves to distract them from the omega's that are now getting under the covers to cuddle Minjae who is falling asleep from the sedative. All 3 of them are on edge as they can feel the pain the omega is in. He has quickly become important to the 3 of them and they don't like him suffering. Jimin is sitting on the edge of the bed. The Beta is keeping on the omega's feet, to prevent him from kicking and hurting himself or the baby. 

___The omega's all fall asleep shortly and Jimin also decides a nice nap is needed. He crawls in beside Tae and snuggles up to his brother.   
The alpha's decide all is well and head downstairs to escape their emotions.  
They find the pack alpha's all chilling in the living room.  
"Seungri collapsed for a short while on his knees then got up, cried and went to sleep. Kwangmin is of the opinion he has given up and we should deal with him quickly before he ends up letting himself waste away."  
Shownu "We will have the hearing in 3 days then."  
Jungkook "The omega's and Jimin are sound asleep. They distracted him enough for him to stop crying and talk till they fell asleep. I think he's going to recover well with those 3 as his support system. "  
Chanyeol "I was unaware he was officially a part of Lunar"  
Shownu "Namjoon made is clear to me last night Minjae is now family and will be officially inducted into the family in a few days. He will likely not be leaving this mansion. As you can see already, the sons are infatuated with him and Jin has taken him in as another child."  
Jin "He's my new baby. Deal with it." He brushes back his imaginary long hair , being his usual dramatic extra self.  
Everyone laughs. It was a needed soft moment to break the grim atmosphere.

___Jeongmin states he is going to go check on his patient. Jungkook immediately follows.  
Inside the 2 stop cold and back out of the room.   
The 4 have all shifted to wolf and are cuddled up snuggly in their nest they made on the bed, with Minjae in the middle.   
"I think my patient it just fine." Jeongmin smiles.  
Jungkook says wait I need a picture. He runs across to his room , grabbing his camera to snap a few pictures of the extremely adorable site.   
He races down the stairs with the camera practically shoving it up his mom's nose in his excitement.   
Yoongki laughs and shows Jin. 

___Jin laughs. "I do believe Minjae is recovering just fine.  
Let's plan a nice dinner party outside tonight to celebrate and invite him formally into the pack?"  
Namjoon smiles "do your thing , my love."

Everyone is happy that the bond break went well and Minjae isn't suffering.


End file.
